


Gonna Make You Notice

by JayStories



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mental Health Issues, Music, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStories/pseuds/JayStories
Summary: After 5 years of solidifying a friendship, Penelope has learned to repress her emotions for Josie. She's accepted that a part of her heart will always belong to her. Josie is still coming to terms with who she is and what that means for her. What happens when two hearts have the same feelings but their minds refuse to communicate said feelings.ORLearning how to deal with feelings that may seem one-sided.





	1. Chapter One

Summer was in full effect in the city of LA. The beaches were filled with tourists and residents. Ice cream shops were consistent with flooded lines going out the doors. People were running and cycling in the sun, as the mother’s walked their children in their strollers. The buzz was high for the city and there was an ambiance of high energy.

In the suburbs of LA, away from the core center of madness, was a small home. A relatively quiet neighborhood with modest homes are lined with trees. In the middle of the block laid a small, pastel yellow home with ‘03 black Jeep Wrangler and a red 2011 Toyota Corolla parked in the driveway. Music was heard loudly coming from the house where Josie and Lizzie Saltzman, along with Hope Mikaelson and Penelope Park reside.

The four ladies have been inseparable since high school, Penelope and Hope, being best friends since 7th grade, are a dynamic duo. They often got into mischief, however, they were aware of their responsibilities and still prioritized before wreaking havoc whenever they had a chance. Hope, although small in stature, has a personality that exudes confidence. She knows who she is and takes charge of the things in her life. Penelope is quick-witted and attentive. She’s also known for being protective.

As for Josie and Lizzie, they’ve been together since birth. Fraternal twins, they’ll never let you forget it either. Although twins, they have different personalities that help balance each other. Lizzie is more of a go-getter in her own merit and values her worth. She’s a perfectionist and will tell it like it is, sometimes sparing no regard for feelings. As for Josie, she’s the quiet and shy twin. She’s sweet with those she engages with and considers others before herself.

Now, how they all became their own little pact? Rewind to mid-sophomore year where Lizzie and Dana were running for class president. Lizzie was ambitious and active in getting all the freshman/sophomore to vote for her in hopes of “bettering the bottom of the totem pole of high school”. Dana did what she did best, bully her way to the top. She slandered Lizzie’s name and spread rumors quickly that had people running to vote for Dana. Never to go down without a fight, Lizzie, along with Josie in tow, went to confront Dana in the trafficked hallways before school.

“What the hell is your problem, Dana?” Lizzie questioned loudly, garnering stares from onlookers. Two of those onlookers were Hope and Penelope.

“What’s wrong Lizzie? Forgot to take your pill this morning?” Dana and her clan of bimbos laughed at the weak joke.

“Whatever lies you’re telling, needs to stop,” Lizzie says with finality.

“Or what? Who are the people going to believe? Me, someone who has her sanity, or someone who needs to take medication so she doesn’t lash out?” Dana claims venomously with an evil grin.

Lizzie is on the verge of tears, holding herself together and not giving Dana the satisfaction.

“Back off, Dana.” Josie jumps in with a threatening tone.

“Wow, the sister’s puppet talks.” Dana retorts as the girls behind her snicker. Hope and Penelope watch the whole scene unfold before they looked at each other with a knowing look. Hope takes off walking in their direction first with Penelope right on her heels. Hope dramatically leans up against the locker next to Lizzie, causing a small crashing noise. Lizzie looks at her with question and Hope just looks at her with a gentle smile.

“Well if it isn’t the calvary. Thing 1 and Thing 2.” Dana says in a sing-song voice. Penelope only looks to Hope with a certain look and they both just smile back at Dana.

“Y’know, I’ve always preferred Tweedledee and Tweedledum,” Penelope responds with an agree head nod from Hope.

“Whatever Thelma and Louise, this doesn’t involve you,” Dana replies dryly.

“But I think it does. We the people, are looking at our possible future class president, and what do you know, she’s just like every other corrupt politician. Mean and a liar.” Penelope retorts as she looks around at the lingering students.

“Since we’re sharing rumors that we’ve all heard, Dana, is it true you got kicked out of your last high school for blackmailing a girl you thought was sleeping with your boyfriend?” Hope asks with faux curiosity. Dana instantly hardened and her jaw was tense.

Hope steps in front of Lizzie, getting in Dana’s personal space with Penelope standing right behind her and her arms crossed.

“It looks like we’re all a little unbalanced, don’t you think? If I hear you using her mental health against her again, I’ll show you crazy.” Hope grits through her teeth as she looks Dana dead in the eyes. Dana only retreats with her followers behind her.

Lizzie and Josie only look at each other with confusion when Penelope and Hope turn their attention back to the girls. They all smile awkwardly at one another.

“Um, t-thank you for, that,” Lizzie says with uncertainty to her voice.

“My pleasure.” Hope assures Lizzie as she gives her the kindest smile.

Penelope extends her hand to Josie as Lizzie and Hope seem lost in their weird, quiet little bubble.

“Hi, I’m Penelope.”

“Josie.” She answers with a shake of the hand. Josie taps Lizzie on the shoulder, getting her out of her head.

“This is my twin, Lizzie.” Josie introduces as Penelope waves and Lizzie gives a small wave back.

“I’m Hope.” Lizzie looks back to the smaller girl, still nervously smiling.

“Lizzie and Josie, I formally invite you to mi casa for an after school hangout. That’s if you’d like. Maybe we can help you come up with a game plan to win the election. I love revenge.” Penelope insists. Lizzie is still quiet, trying to sort out her thoughts.

“That would be nice. We’d love to.” Josie agrees and the ladies exchange numbers.

Fast forward to senior year and they were all as thick as thieves. They made plans to attend colleges within the same cities to remain close. They were each other’s emotional support and confidantes. During senior prom, Hope gathered enough courage to ask Lizzie out after pining for two years. Little did Hope know Lizzie was sickeningly moping around, wishing to have the guts to ask Hope out.

It took them two years of late-night talks, sweet smiles, eye gazing and more often than not, cuddle sessions to get to this point in their lives. Penelope and Josie watched the other half of their group with relieved smiles and they high-fived each other.

Five years later and they all live under the same roof, renting a home together. Continuously building memories with one another. They shared a 3 bedroom house, leaving the girls with their privacy and personal space. Hope and Lizzie remained a couple since high school where Penelope and Josie forged a deep friendship.

Their surround sound speakers were echoing throughout the house as the girls were during their weekly cleaning. Penelope and Hope were on kitchen duty as Lizzie and Josie tidied up the living room. Josie can be heard singing over the music as Lizzie tries to harmonize.

Hope stops next to Penelope, with a broom in her hands, as Penelope loads the dishwasher.

“Damn, Park, look at that smile invading your face,” Hope says teasingly earning a smack on her arm and looks back into the living room.

“What? You’ve been hiding your feelings for the last couple of years. Why not, oh I don’t know, say something!” Hope explains as Penelope shakes her head.

“She’s barely bouncing back from a nasty breakup. She’s becoming herself again and that’s all I want. I’m not risking our years of friendship.” Penelope admits. She closes the dishwasher and turns it on. She leans against the counter as she continues to watch Josie sing freely in the other room. Hope huffs annoyingly as she does the same.

“You shouldn’t have to hide how you feel either. You’re just going to damage your heart more in the end. Damnit, Penelope, you broke Rafael’s nose for her!” Hope says in a loud whisper and Penelope looks at her in warning.

“She doesn’t need to know it was me,” Penelope tells Hope.

“You saw how amped she was when she heard about it. The guy cheated on her for months, she thinks whoever it did it is her hero. In this case, it’s a heroine.” Hope tries to compromise.

“That’s exactly why she doesn’t need to know it’s me. I don’t need her to feel like she owes me something.” Penelope confesses as she breathes out a heavy sigh.

“Fine. Just know that your pining is exhausting.” Hope states as she goes to sweep. Josie enters the kitchen with a bright smile, gaining the attention of both Hope and Penelope.

“Come on, break time!” She grabs both their hands and leads them to the living room as Lizzie puts on a different song. The song comes on and it’s instantly a chill vibe causing the girls to move unbothered.

The chorus comes up as Josie goes to sing along

_**“I got pressure, she call me diamonds on the weekdays. Got so much pressure that’s why this song be stuck on replay.”** _

Penelope decides to jump in after Josie effortlessly sings the chorus and continues to rap sing the next verse.

_**“Now that's whack, I don't know how to act, a false reality that I seem to created in my head. To make me feel I'm not deserving of these things I do and the only track you're vibin' is OG part two.”** _

The girls laugh and clap along with Penelope and Penelope sends Josie a wink as she goes to sing the verse again.

Penelope may be in love with her best friend but she would never attempt to ruin what they were all sharing together. They found each other when they needed support and encouragement. They helped each other through college and now with their hectic work lives. Penelope looks around at all the girls as they continue singing and dancing, her eyes landing on Josie. If she had to live heartbroken to have her close, she would do it again and again.


	2. Chapter Two

Later on that night, the girls were all freshly showered huddled onto the sectional couch that filled their living room. Saturday nights had become their scheduled bonding sessions. They usually ordered take out since they just finished cleaning, not wanting to mess up all their hard work.

They were all laughing at the TV screen that’s playing The First Wives Club. An undeniable classic. Hope and Lizzie were cozied up on one side of the couch as Penelope and Josie sat on the other. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn, mixed with Hot Cheetos, and Penelope kept eating only the Cheetos, leaving Josie to pinch Penelope’s forearm.

“Ow!” Penelope yelled earning shushes from Lizzie and Hope.

“What was that for?” She whispers rubbing her arm. She looks to Josie who is only staring back with an eyebrow raised.

“Look in the bowl,” Josie says with amusement. Penelope looks into the bowl and back to Josie with a shrug.

“I don’t get it,” Penelope replies, genuinely confused.

Josie let’s out a huff and sits up and turns her body towards Penelope. She crosses her legs and sets the bowl down on her legs. She gestures her head to look at the bowl and back up again. Penelope does the same action still not following what Josie is trying to say.

“It’s not empty,” Penelope confirms in a hushed voice. Josie snorts at the response.

“Wow, Pen, you’re observant. Look again,” Josie tells Penelope as she just rolls her eyes again at the request.

“The ratio is off. It’s practically only popcorn because _somebody_ ate mostly Cheetos,” Josie mentions seriously and Penelope looks at her incredulously.

“Are you serious, JoJo?” Penelope retorts a little too loudly earning more shushes. She only shakes her head with a smile on her face as Josie pouts and nods.

“Popcorn by itself is boring. It needs extra… umph. You ate all the umph,” she says in a playfully sad tone.

“There are worse things in life than plain popcorn,” Penelope responds, trying hard not to crack under Josie’s puppy eyes.

“Fine, I get the last of the Cheetos then. Keep your red-stained fingers away from my bowl,” Josie says with finality, as she refocuses her attention on the movie. Penelope only tilts her head to the side with a mischievous grin on her face.

Penelope lets a minute pass, catching Josie off guard before she’s quickly grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

“Hey!” Josie yells which she's responded with by a pillow being thrown and hitting her in the face.

“I warned you both but you guys can’t take a damn hint,” Hope states as she sits up with a pleased look on her face.

Penelope looks shocked for the both of them before she starts laughing loudly. Josie picks up the pillow and hurls it back towards Hope, only to miss and hit Lizzie instead. Penelope only laughs louder earning her a finger to the face from Josie.

“You. This is all your doing!” Josie tells Penelope before setting down the bowl on the table. She jumps on top of Penelope and begins to play wrestle with her, earning dissatisfied noises from Lizzie.

“Josie!” Hope hollers earning the other two girls to freeze as Hope is standing from her position on the couch. She takes a ridiculous stance before she says, “My name is Hope Mikaelson, you hit my girlfriend, prepare to die.”

“Oh, no,” Lizzie says flatly from behind her.

“Oh, yes,” Hope replies jumping on Josie’s back who is still slightly on top of Penelope. Josie sits up trying to fend off Hope to no avail.

“Pen, help! Damsel in distress!” Josie calls.

“Yes, m’ lady!” Penelope rushes behind Hope as they flop down to the floor, leaving Josie a moment to catch her breath. They all continue to rough house as Lizzie watches in disappointment.

Couch pillows will all over the floor, along with some popcorn that got knocked over.

“Babe, help!” Hope requests as Lizzie only shook her head. 

“You dirtied my clean living room, I will not add to this disaster!” Lizzie remarks. After a while, the girls begin to lighten up and lay breathing heavily on the ground for a while.

“You guys are worse than 5-year-olds,” Lizzie mentions as they begin to get up, picking up pillows to put back on the couch.

Earning a small lecture from Lizzie about appreciating her time and effort while cleaning, Penelope and Josie are finishing the last of the mess they made in the living room. Hope and Lizzie went to their room deciding to call it a night. They were in the kitchen as Josie finished washing the last of their dishes and Penelope was dumping the dustpan into the trash.

“That should be just about the last of it,” Josie says as she dries off the last dish and puts it away.

“I’m sorry I ate all the Cheetos, but you have to admit that aftermath, it was pretty fun,” Penelope wiggles her eyebrows earning a laugh from Josie.

“Yeah. I’m sure Hope has gotten an earful by now,” Josie alludes with a chuckle.

“Even though it was kind of all your fault,” Penelope mocks offense before Josie holds up a hand and faces Penelope fully. “Thank you for being at my beck and call when I needed you. Not even just tonight but these last couple of months.”

Penelope’s face softened with a genuine smile as she took a step forward to Josie. She reaches her hand out and goes to pick out a piece of popcorn from her hair. They lock eyes for a short moment and they just giggle.

“Whenever, wherever and for whatever, I’m always here for you,” Penelope states with seriousness to her tone. “I’ve missed your smile, your laughter, and just seeing you have fun,” she admits. Josie smiles back bashfully and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks for reminding me of what it feels like,” Josie is looking at Penelope with such tenderness, it’s giving Penelope heart palpitations. Josie leans forward to hug Penelope and she quickly reciprocates. They just embrace each other for a moment. Indulging in the security and familiarity of it.

“I love you, Pen,” Josie whispers as she gives a quick squeeze to their hug and pulls away. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Penelope counters as Josie walks into her room and shuts the door behind her. “I love you, too.” When the words leave Penelope’s mouth, she knows it carries more weight than Josie’s did, causing her heart to ache. She looks over to the clock on the stove and it reads 11:20 PM. Not too late for a quick run, she thinks.

The following morning, Penelope wakes up to soft music entering into her room, and she lifts her phone for the time. 9:15 AM. She lets out a soft sigh as she stretches herself awake.

In the kitchen, Hope and Josie are cooking breakfast for the household, as another routine of theirs. Being the early birds, they cook and the other two clean afterward. It was a win-win for all of them.

“I gotta say, Josie, you were really letting Penelope and I have it last night,” Hope jokes as they shuffle around the kitchen.

“Yeah, well, she started it and you interjected. A girl has to do what she has to do,” Josie confirms with a chuckle. “Besides, I’ve missed you guys.”

Hope scoffs playfully, “You have a hell of a way of showing it.” And Josie only smiles.

“In all seriousness, I’m glad you’re doing better. I’m getting my friend back.” Hope says softly. Josie continues flipping the pancakes but meets eyes with Hope and gives her a grateful grin.

“You guys have been my rock. I don’t know what I would have done without you 3.” Josie admits, trying not to get choked up. Hope walks over to Josie and reaches for one of her hands, giving it a small squeeze.

“You’re our family, Josie and we love you. We have your back always. Hell, Penelope didn’t sleep some nights too angry at Rafael for what he did. Honestly, Jo, I’m pretty sure that girl would kill and die for you,” Hope blurts. “Point is we got you.” She says with a final squeeze to her hand and goes back to stirring the eggs. Josie is just left in her own thoughts as she continues making pancakes.

Breakfast was just about done as Josie finishes setting the table.

“Love of my life and Penelope you old wench, breakfast is ready!” Hope shouts loudly down the hall.

“Wow, I just got a glimpse into my future nieces and nephews home life.” Josie laughs amused in return earning a smack to the shoulder from Hope.

Penelope and Lizzie both walk down the hall, tiredly dragging their feet across the hardwood floor. Penelope plops down next to Josie as Lizzie walks over to Hope to give her a good morning kiss. Penelope fake gags as Josie gives her a knowing look.

“Stay jealous my friend,” Lizzie says plopping a strawberry into her mouth.

All four girls are sitting at the table enjoying the small chatter as they enjoy their breakfast. Penelope lets Lizzie’s words get into her head. She is jealous. She lives with the girl that owns her heart and gets to see her every day. However, she can’t sweep her off her feet the way she wants to. She can’t hold her throughout the night and talk about their future together. And she definitely can’t kiss the other girl when she pleased. Which was all the time? As much as she is lucky to get to be surrounded by the other girl, it’s also a curse that’s filled with rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the first chapter! I'm still laying down the foundation pieces but this story will begin to pick up quickly. You will also come to find out that I'm heavily influenced by music when writing, so I'll include a song at the end of each chapter for fun. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hippo Campus - Bambi


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Small dive into anxiety/depression.

It was officially hump day when Penelope pulled into the driveway with a long, tired sigh. She had just worked a 12-hour shift and sat in her car to decompress. Penelope had a demanding job as a music journalist/director. Hours were unpredictable and she had to remain consistent with new music that was always being pushed out. But she wouldn't trade this job for anything in the world.

As a teen, Penelope indulged in music. She loved a multitude of genres and loved connecting songs together. Music to her was an escape from her strained relationship with her mother and her own demons. Her mother believed in the perfect image. She was a single mother, but she was one of LA’s best lawyers. It was more common than not, that her mother would give her daughter money to make up for her absence.

The nights her mother would try to be a parent, it was often filled with belittling Penelope’s creativity. Penelope came from the glitz and the glam, a true contender for a trust fund baby, but she refused to latch onto her mother’s money. The only true gift she’s given Penelope was a piano. It became a way for Penelope to cope with her feelings. She’s used it as her therapy for years and it became an indicator to the girls on how she felt.

Getting in touch with her emotional side, thanks to music, it made Penelope want to discover other artists and share their talents with the world. When Penelope was struggling in college, debating between a socially acceptable career or her passion, Josie was there guiding her. That’s when it all began.

Two years ago, in college, Penelope was struggling with a career path. Her mother’s voice was berating her, telling her to follow a sociably suitable job. She knew getting into any type of art field was hard work. She felt defeated and was choosing her mother’s wants instead of her own. Penelope fell into depression, leaving her without any motivation. She became quiet and reserved, isolating herself.

One night, she was playing a solemn song on her piano when she heard a knock on her living room door. Not expecting anyone over, she hesitantly got up and walked over to the front door. She looked through the peephole to see Josie standing there with a box donuts in her hands. Penelope opened the door to an innocent-looking Josie.

“Hey, I brought donuts,” Josie mentions as she holds out the box to Penelope who grins and accepts them.

“I can see that. Come in.” It was around 8 at night and Josie walked into a dim-lit, elegantly furnished house. She never got over how beautiful Penelope’s childhood home was.

“Your mom working late again?” She quizzes, earning a sheepish look from Penelope.

“That she is. What you brings you out this way?” Penelope asks in curiosity as she sets the donuts on the island in her kitchen. She pulls out a stool, signaling Josie to sit.

“Thanks, and well, you,” Josie answers truthfully. “I haven’t heard or seen you for a while. Aside from worrying about you, I miss you.”

Penelope only gives her a sad smile as she walks to the fridge and pulls out two water bottles.

“I’m okay, JoJo. There’s no need to worry,” she tries to convince Josie and herself.

“Well, I do. I heard you playing the piano at the door,” she confesses as Penelope gives a gentle nod.

“Oh, yeah?” she says. “Yeah. I love hearing you play. Just under different circumstances. I don’t know what it is, but I’m here.” Josie reaches for Penelope’s hand that’s resting on the counter and holds it in her lap.

Penelope has always tried her best to suppress her emotions, she doesn’t like to break. But with Josie, it always happened. Tears began to stream down her face silently, catching the attention of Josie. Josie reaches out and tilts Penelope’s face towards her and just looks at her with such tenderness. Penelope leans forward, head on Josie’s shoulder as soft cries leave her body. And Josie just wraps her arms around her, holding her safely.

A short while passes as Penelope gets ahold of her bearings again. She sits up wiping the tears that marked her face.

“Come on,” Josie says, leading Penelope to her room. Once they reach her room, Josie takes off her shoes and climbs into Penelope’s lavish bed. Penelope just watches for a moment until Josie gives her a small smile and holds her arms out towards her. Penelope lets out a little giggle and cuddles into Josie instinctively.

“Comfortable?” Josie asks and Penelope just nods against her chest. “Want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” She questions softly. Penelope takes in a long breath and sighs.

“I’m overwhelmed and I just feel so alone,” she admits as her voice quivers slightly. “There’s this nagging voice that keeps telling me to settle. To do what I’ve been advised to do my whole life. Graduate college and climb my way to the top. My dreams are just dreams and people die poor chasing those dreams,” she scoffs. “I don’t care about the money. I just want to live a life I love and not feel like I’m betraying the only family I have left. I don’t know what to do.” She begins to get choked up again and Josie soothes her fingers through Penelope’s hair, hoping to relax the girl in her arms.

“Pen, I can’t tell you how to feel, and I can’t tell you what decision to make. I can tell you that I think you’re one of the most passionate people I’ve ever met. You are extremely talented and you have a heart that deserves to be shared with the world. The way you can make people envision and feel things with your writing is amazing. Hell, it’s pure heart. As far as the only family you have left, that’s not true. You have Hope, Lizzie and me,” Josie explains as she pulls away slightly and lifts Penelope’s head to look her in the eyes.

“We have been and will always be there for you. We love you and no matter how alone you feel or stuck, tell us, or at least me. You’re my best friend, and to be honest, you’re the greatest person I’ve ever met. Just don’t tell Hope and Lizzie,” she reveals with a playful tone and Penelope crosses an X over her heart with a grin.

“You’re the most beautiful, selfless hearted person I’ve ever known and I’m glad I get to have you in my life,” Penelope acknowledges and looks into Josie’s shining eyes and radiant smile. Josie hugs Penelope back to her body and at that moment, Penelope’s feelings become evident, she’s falling for her best friend.

As Penelope sat in her Jeep, she couldn’t help the feeling of exhaustion take over her body, but she couldn’t be happier that she pursued this line of work. She gets out of her car and enters the shared house as she hears soft singing throughout the quiet home. She smiles when hearing Josie’s voice and she sets her keys on the hook by the door. While walking towards Josie’s open bedroom door, she stops short, listening to Josie sing carelessly and freely.

_**“We could never be friends just leave it alone. Please don’t come back again, why do you keep callin’ my phone?”** _

Penelope smiles proudly knowing she shared the song with the brunette a couple of weeks back. Josie was still working through her break up with Rafael when Penelope decided to make Josie a “comeback kid” playlist.

_**“Ooh boy you’ve just fallen off, you look so good when you cry.”** _

As Penelope decides to make her presence known, she stands in the doorway and witnesses Josie dancing along to the song, too. She just watched the other girl and was always amazed at the light Josie exudes. Josie turns back towards the door and lets out a quick yell in surprise.

“Damnit, Penelope! Freakin’ a,” she laughs, embarrassed and relieved. Penelope recovers quickly from her love-stricken mindset and smiles innocently.

“No matter how many talented voices I hear, yours is still my favorite,” Penelope remarks as Josie snorts in disbelief.

“Right. As my best friend, I think you’re a little biased.” Josie claims as she organizes her desk. “Nah, just honest,” Penelope goes to sit on the edge of Josie’s bed and watches Josie tidy up. “Hope and Lizzie go out for the night?”

“Yeah. Hope was stressing out about some of her interns and Lizzie decided to take her out on a date.” Josie confirms as she turns to her bed and flops down on it, stomach first. She takes a deep inhale and looks over at Penelope with something she can’t pinpoint.

Penelope looks over her shoulder and sees Josie staring back at her, catching her off guard.

“Tired?” Penelope asks, masking her curiosity to Josie’s stare.

“Only a little.” Earning an understanding nod from the shorter girl.

“I’ll let you get some rest then.” Penelope goes to stand but is stopped by Josie’s voice. “Stay.”

She looks to the doe-eyed girl who is giving her a small pout. She would give Josie the world at that moment if she asked for it. So she goes back to sitting on the bed next to Josie and Josie moves her head into Penelope’s lap. Letting out a content breath.

“You doing okay, JoJo?” Penelope questions with concern as she rubs Josie’s back.

“Yeah. Can you just talk to me?” Josie requests as she snuggles closer to Penelope. Penelope wasn’t sure what was going on, but she obliged. They both talked for hours laughing and reminiscing on the little things. They sank deeper into Josie’s bed as they loosely held onto each other, both falling asleep soundly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y’all, we’re getting heavier after this. Time to launch this plot! Anyway, I hope you’ve enjoyed!
> 
> Song Josie sings: JGrrey - Better Off


	4. Chapter Four

A couple of weeks have passed since Josie and Penelope’s “moment”. When the morning rolled around, they said their friendly good mornings and separated. Penelope didn’t know why, but she felt a shift in their interactions almost immediately. Whether it was good or bad, she couldn’t be quite sure. They’ve both been picking up at work, causing them to see each other less. To say she missed Josie would be an understatement.

It was a Friday night when they all got home at a relatively early time. Hope, Lizzie, and Penelope were catching up with one another in the living room with a bottle of red wine. Josie was the only one running a little late from work.

“I say we finish this bottle of wine and go to the beach for some late-night swimming,” Hope suggests as Penelope raises her glass in the air.

“Despite the dangers that lurk in the water at night, I can use a moment to escape,” Lizzie adds as Hope wraps her arm around Lizzie. “I don’t know how Josie has the patience for half the staff. They are all witless, spineless, and lack common sense.”

Penelope snickers at Lizzie’s obvious distaste for her coworkers. “Careful Lizzie, those are fighting words.” Lizzie only looks at Penelope with a bored expression and a roll of the eyes.

“I’m serious, they’re teachers! Who knew preparing for a new semester would involve listening to their complaints about doing their job? It’s not even a concern about the funds, it’s them refusing to follow the curriculum. If they were smart, they would know that teachers need to work twice as hard and just accept the challenges that come with it.” Lizzie voices and Hope and Penelope sympathize.

“Give them a break, babe. It’s hard out there for them. You used to be a teacher once too. Just let them vent out their concerns and once the school season starts, go from there, yeah?” Lizzie snuggles deeper into Hope’s side as she lets out a defeated breath.

“Fine but I want to get ice cream tonight then,” Lizzie requests and Hope kisses the top of her head.

“Damn, Red, someone is whipped,” Penelope teases as she does a whip motion with her hand. Hope sticks out her leg across the couch to lightly kick Penelope in the thigh.

“And you’re not?” Lizzie asks sarcastically and Penelope’s eyes grew wide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Saltzman,” Penelope feigns innocence.

“Sure. I know you like Josie, Penelope. It’s not a secret. Well, okay, to her it is.” Lizzie points out as Penelope’s mouth is slightly agape and cocks her head suspiciously.

“Hope told me,” she confirms, and Hope holds up her hands in defense. Penelope looks at Hope with a hard glare before Lizzie continues. “I also saw you guys a few weeks ago in her room. You were holding onto her as if she was going to float away.”

Penelope is left speechless as she listens to her friend call her out on her feelings. She chugs the last of the wine in her glass and braces herself for whatever is said next.

“I know you’re scared. I’ve been there, we’ve both been there,” Lizzie gestures between both Hope and herself. “You harbor your feelings and intentionally hurt yourself because you’re terrified of what may happen. You were the first person she ran to when she caught Rafael in his… infidelity.” They all tense up, immediately feeling anger whenever he’s brought up. “My point is that you can’t be sure of what she feels if you’re not honest with her.”

Penelope soaks in Lizzie’s tangent and leans her head back against the couch.

“She’s right, Penelope. You can’t even let yourself date anyone else because you’re secretly devoted to her. You were with Jed up until a year ago and you ended it because you felt guilty. If your feelings are that powerful, it’s only fair to let them be known.” Hope adds with as much care as she can. She knows her best friend is stuck in her head and gives her time to marinate in her thoughts.

“Love, let’s get ready for the beach, yeah?” Hope asks Lizzie and she nods gently. “Still coming Penelope?” A quiet moment passes between the three of them before Penelope finally answers.

“Only if you buy me ice cream too,” she says with a sad smile and the opposite girls could only agree.

After they returned from the beach, Josie was finally home and was watching Netflix when they all walked in still slightly wet from the beach.

“Hello my favorite sister, what time did you get home?” Lizzie asks as they all walk into the living room to greet her.

“I’ve been home for about two hours or so,” she states. “Kaleb hung out for a little bit after he dropped me off.” Penelope feels a small tinge of jealousy but knows that’s a coworker of the twins.

“I swear, that guy has an ego bigger than anyone I know,” Lizzie says distastefully.

“Be nice, Liz. He’s a fun guy to hang out with. We’re actually going to hang out tomorrow afternoon.” Josie admits and Penelope feels the jealousy grow a little more and she tenses next to Hope. It doesn’t go unnoticed and Hope nonchalantly places a small hand on Penelope’s back, trying to soothe her.

“But tomorrow is our day,” Lizzie whines and Josie only sighs. “I know but I’ll be back for our movie night, I promise.” Lizzie crosses her arms in defiance. “Fine.”

“I just want you to know I’m leaving you with kitchen duty,” Hope mentions playfully, trying to the lighten up the mood. “Deal,” Josie laughs. Josie looks to Penelope, who has been awfully quiet throughout the discussion. With no acknowledgment, she looks back towards the TV.

With that, Penelope quietly excuses herself to her room and gets her things ready for a shower. She didn’t want to feel this way, but she couldn’t help it. It hasn’t even been 3 months, and she was already willing to go out with someone else. Penelope felt protective and envious at the same time. She paced around her room trying to calm the storm that was going on in her head.

The anxiety continues to slowly creep up as she thinks back to the last few weeks. She hasn’t had a real conversation with the taller brunette since their little sleepover. Just quick good mornings and smiles that weren’t reaching Josie’s eyes as they’d usually do. She didn’t know what happened or what she did, but she felt like she was going invisible in front of her. She takes deep breaths and slowly releases them, trying to refocus.

She gets slightly distracted when she hears her phone vibrate on the bed a couple of times. She goes to pick it up and it’s a new group message with Hope and Lizzie.

**Big Red: Are you okay?**

**Big Red: Josie looked upset that you didn’t even say hi to her.**

**Lizzie: I know we were just talking about this, but I wasn’t expecting it this soon.**

**Penelope: I’m okay. I did it to myself, no?**

Penelope sarcastically laughs to herself, fully aware of the truth Lizzie and Hope were warning her about. It hurts like a bitch.

**Big Red: They could just be friends for all we know. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.**

**Lizzie: I refuse to let her consider him any more than that.**

**Penelope: Thank you, ladies, but I promise I’m fine.**

It was nearing around 10 PM and instead of getting in the shower, Penelope decides it’s time for a night run instead. It became a new habit she picked up when dealing with her emotions late at night. She picks up her phone and sends a quick text.

**Penelope: Is she still in the living room?**

**Big Red: No, she went into her room shortly after you did.**

Penelope feels a small tinge of guilt for not saying anything, but she was too emotional.

**Penelope: I’m going for a run. Be back in a bit.**

**Big Red: I really don’t like you going out this late. Be safe, please. And text me when you get home so I know you’re back.**

**Penelope: Always and I will. Goodnight.**

Hope was the only one to know of Penelope’s sometimes late runs. Mainly because she caught Penelope returning home a little after midnight when she was in the kitchen getting water. Until this day, it remains a secret shared between the two. Hope knew Penelope needed an outlet to release her anxieties, and that was one of the ways she could.

It was the next day and Penelope couldn’t let go of the fact that Josie was out with someone. The two were coworkers and just friends, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t escalate to something else. Penelope hasn’t talked to her best friend in days and it was bugging her. Regardless, she continued to keep her guard up scared to reveal her feelings, and even more scared to break under the aches of her heart.

The evening rolled around and Josie returned home, with Kaleb trailing behind her. The three girls were in the living room discussing what to have delivered for dinner when she arrived. Lizzie was the first to notice them as they all shifted their eyes to the two.

“Kaleb.” Lizzie says lamely.

“Lizzie, always a pleasure,” Kaleb responds. Josie pulls Kaleb deeper into the living room to have him formally meet Hope and Penelope.

“Kaleb, this is Hope, the one Lizzie brags about all the time,” she jokes with the roll of her eyes.

He gives her a genuine smile as he sticks out his hand to shake hers.

“Nice to meet you,” Hope says politely.

“Likewise. Nice to put a face to your name,” he jokes. He then turns his head towards Penelope who only looks at him expressionlessly.

“And this is Penelope, my best friend,” Josie says with a softness. Kaleb’s facial expression shifts to something Penelope can’t read, but he bounces back quickly and gives her a warm smile.

“So, you’re the famous, Penelope,” he quizzes and Penelope snorts at the comment.

“I guess that’s me, but whatever you’ve heard, they’re probably lies.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t be too sure,” he responds playfully and against Penelope’s will, she smiles.

“Well, I’m going to head out. It was nice meeting you both,” he acknowledges Hope and Penelope. “Lizzie, I’ll see you on Monday.”

“That you will.” With that, Kaleb turns to leave when Josie says she’ll walk him out. Hope and Lizzie both look to Penelope expectantly and are matched with a stoic face. Josie enters the living room again, sitting next to Penelope.

“Hey,” she looks over to Penelope directly.

“Hey,” she responds. It goes silent, with an awkwardness looming in the room.

“Um, we were about to order some food, did you want anything?” Hope asks, trying to fill the silence.

“No, I’m okay. Thank you though. I’m going to go change into something more comfortable,” she gets up with a melancholy expression as she excuses herself.

The three girls sit in silence, starting to feel the tension build.

“Talk to her,” Hope presses gingerly.

“Not now,” Penelope says assuringly.

The night was different than their previous ones that were filled with laughs, teasing, and immature antics. It was a night where Josie and Penelope didn’t share popcorn. They’ve barely said more than 5 words to one another in the last 48 hours. They sat at a reasonable distance away from one another, not acting like themselves at all.

Little to their knowledge, Hope was watching them more than the movie. Penelope had her poker face on, but Hope knew how to read right through it. She also witnessed Josie looking at Penelope subtly with a pained expression on her face, almost as if she’s about to burst into tears. At that moment, she can see the whole truth laid out right before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly considering updating the next chapter tomorrow but we shall see. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Song: Sinead Harnett ft. Gallant - Pulling Away


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I HIGHLY recommend listening to Joep Beving's - Sleeping Lotus for the beginning of this chapter.

It was the next morning when Penelope woke up to a tight pain in her shoulders. Anxiety, again. Her room was still darkly lit, signaling it was still late in the night or early in the morning. She sits up in her bed, rolling her shoulders, trying to lessen the weight of her problems. She reflected on the previous night and how she just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

It feels as though everything happened suddenly. One day they were Josie and Penelope, and now they’re just like drifting strangers. Now there was Kaleb. She felt like she was being replaced. She didn’t know what they did that night in Josie’s room that they haven’t done before. Conversation and comfort was their thing.

It was becoming too much for Penelope and it was messing with her. Having to hide and suppress her feelings was hard, but now? Now, she didn’t even have her friend. It felt like it was slowly killing her. As Penelope sat in her bed, she began to cry. She just wanted the hurt to leave her body for just once. She looked to the corner of her room and saw her keyboard nestled there. She checks the time and it’s nearly 5:30 in the morning.

Penelope tries to control the soft whimpers that leave her body as she walks to her keyboard and sits down on the seat. She runs her fingers over the keys, familiarizing herself with the instrument she hasn’t played in months. She clicks the ON button but turns the volume down, considering her friends who are still asleep. She inhales a deep breath as her tears continue to fall slowly.

Instinctively, her fingers fall into an elegant rhythm. They hit the notes in perfect harmony. Immediately, Penelope’s mood shifts. Still, with tears in her eyes, she’s more composed as she slightly rocks back in forth while playing. Her eyes are shut as her left-hand plays a beautiful triplet and her right hand gives a little more drama to the opposing hand. She was in her element. This is what makes her feel in control. It’s as if every piece of darkness was fleeing out of her fingers every time she hit a key.

She thought of how she was currently feeling. Her right hand was playing the notes of Josie, more soft and lively. As her left was playing the deeper notes of how she was truly feeling. Low. The piece as a whole was her situation. It started off soft and controlled until the peak moments came in started to pick up speed. More chaotic but still… lovely. She just played and played until the tears on her face dried to her skin.

Losing herself to her playing, she lost track of time and saw dawn enter her room. She checks her phone and it reads close to 7. She lets out a content sigh and feels more relaxed, compared to how she felt prior. She gets up off the seat and stretches before going back into her bed, sleep taking over her body.

A few hours have passed when she re-woke and went into the main living area. Hope was the only one to be seen and Penelope makes her way into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Hope says from the room across the way.

“Morning,” Penelope replies as she makes herself a cup of coffee.

“You missed breakfast.”

“I know. Sorry,” Penelope says as she carried her mug with her to the living room.

“It’s okay,” Hope puts down the book she was reading and directs her attention towards Penelope.

“Lizzie and Josie should be back soon. They went to the farmers market to get fruit. Which really means they went for the rescue puppies,” Hope chuckles as Penelope does the same.

“You okay, P?” Hope questions, with concern, etched on her face.

Penelope shrugs and bites her lip, processing the loaded question.

“I don’t know what happened, Hope. We were fine and the next thing I know, I’m nobody. She talks with you and Lizzie just fine but with me, it’s the simple and short conversations. And now, she’s with Kaleb!”

“We don’t know that, Penz,” Hope cuts her off.

“That’s not the point! Fuck!” Penelope’s crying again. “Why can’t she just see me! I just want her to see me! I’m here and I’ve always been here. But now, now she won’t even give me the time of day. I don’t know how I fucked up. I don’t know what I did to even begin to make it right.” She’s breathing heavily, trying to calm her heightened emotions as Hope just watches her with so much sadness.

“I just wanted to be the one,” Penelope admits with a tearful smile.

Hope gets up out of her spot from the chair and walks over towards Penelope and embraces her tightly. Penelope lets herself be held and lets herself feel. Her eyes drifted shut, she was just so tired.

Lizzie and Josie arrive shortly after Penelope fell asleep against Hope. They entered through the side door and moved to put down their groceries in the kitchen. They walk into the living room as Hope presses a finger to her lips. Hope looks to both girls, giving them a sad smile as she looks down to a sleeping Penelope. They reflect her expression and look concerned.

“What happened?” Josie asked worriedly.

Hope softly sighed, trying to find the right words to say.

“Just stress,” that’s all Hope could muster up. Josie nods with her eyebrows furrowed, still uneasy. She heads to her room, leaving Lizzie and Hope alone with Penelope.

Lizzie walks over to Hope and gives her a kiss in greeting. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi, love. Have fun petting the pups?” Hope teases and Lizzie immediately lights up.

“Yes!” Lizzie whisper yells. “I saw the cutest little Pomeranian Husky mix and I nearly died from his adorable little fluffy face,” she gushes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, babe,” Hope grins at Lizzie’s excited smile.

“I’m telling you right now Hope Mikaelson, I will have my Pomsky one day,” Lizzie says matter-of-factly.

“Anything for you,” Hope confirms and she leans to peck Lizzie on the lips. Lizzie grabs Hope’s free hand as Penelope is still laying partially on Hope’s right side.

“So… how is she really?” Lizzie questions quietly. Hope lets out a soft huff and looks down at her best friend.

“She’s really hurting, Liz,” Hope explains. “She may be strong but she isn’t invincible.”

“They’re both idiots,” Lizzie states. “I don’t know what it is with these two, who were never able to shut up before, but now they’re not even communicating.”

Hope does her best to make her way into Lizzie’s arms, suddenly feeling drained from the emotional baggage being thrown around. Lizzie immediately presses into Hope, who still has Penelope sound asleep on her.

“The whole morning Josie seemed kind of off. The only thing she confirmed with me is that Kaleb is only a friend. Actually, she made it known multiple times. Apparently, he’s helping her,” Lizzie says with a shrug.

“Helping her with what?” Hope asks.

“She didn’t say.”

“But you asked?”

“Of course! She just didn’t tell me,” Lizzie says annoyed and Hope smirks at her little pout.

“Well, do you wanna know a secret, babe?” Hope quizzes with a playful grin, and she tilts her head up to look at Lizzie. Lizzie looks back at her with a grin of her own. “A secret, huh?” She replies.

Hope nods enthusiastically and Lizzie’s grin gets bigger. “Oh yeah.”

“Do tell,” Lizzie presses.

Hope leans to whisper into Lizzie’s ear, kissing it gently as Lizzie shudders. “Penelope is a massive drooler.” She pulls back with a giant smile on her face and giddiness in her eyes.

“Such a tease and gross,” Lizzie scoffs and Hope laughs, amused by herself. “Want to finish On My Block with me?” she asks Hope.

“Of course,” she responds and for the next hour, they lay on the couch like fallen dominoes, holding onto one another.

The evening came quickly and Penelope decided to keep herself busy by working in her room. She needed to keep her mind occupied and she was finding new music in the smallest places, building an archive to write about. She was frantically typing when she saw her phone screen light up.

**Beautiful: Hey, I left you some dinner in the microwave. Hope told me you haven’t eaten all day.**

Penelope reads the text and feels a little spark in her heart ignite. 9:45 PM. She didn’t realize how much time had passed.

**Beautiful: Please take care of yourself.**

**Penelope: Thank you and I am.**

Penelope takes in a long breath and draws it out slowly. This is the most they’ve interacted with one another for nearly 3 weeks.

**Beautiful: I heard you playing your piano this morning…**

Penelope shuts her eyes, sighing. Josie knew the significance of how Penelope coped with her inner turmoil. That’s why she picked up running at night. It was a way to help edge off some of her stress without it being apparent. Hope and Lizzie didn’t make it a point to mention her piano playing, which meant Josie was awake that early too.

**Penelope: Was I that bad that it woke you?**

Deflection.

**Beautiful: Never. It was lovely.**

Heart rate picks up.

**Beautiful: Are you okay, Pen?**

Guilt.

**Penelope: I’m better, JoJo.**

Somewhat of a lie.

**Beautiful: I know things are… shaky, with us, but if whatever it is that has you like this, let me help take some of that burden for you.**

“You’re not a burden,” Penelope whispers to herself as she reads the text.

**Penelope: I promise.**

Ten minutes pass.

**Beautiful: I love you, Pen. Goodnight.**

Love-stricken.

**Penelope: I love you, too.**

Penelope sits at her desk for a moment as she hears her stomach make itself present. She heads out into the dark kitchen and opens the microwave where a plate was made and covered with saran wrap. There was also a Post-It attached to it that read:

_Bought you more green grapes. They’re in the freezer, how you like them. -JoJo_

A flicker of hope lights inside of Penelope, and a smile as she reads the note. Damn, she loves that girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did it again.
> 
> See, things are lightening up a little. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all on Saturday!


	6. Chapter Six

Things started to feel like they were slowly putting themselves back into place. Penelope and Josie were doing better, talking more than they were. They had stopped avoiding each other intentionally, but there was still something buried beneath their conversations. They were both aware of it, but they both didn’t know how to approach it.

Josie started socializing more with Kaleb outside of work, which left Penelope jealous and bothered. However, she had to learn how to get over her own feelings, again. It was a never-ending cycle for her. She refused to pursue any other relationships, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to love them the way she loved Josie. It wouldn’t be fair to her or the others. She was tormenting herself silently, watching Josie move on in her life pursuing her happiness. But even then, having Josie, whichever way she could, was all she wanted.

Penelope was holed up in her office as a knock sounded on her door. “Come in,” she calls.

Her friend and work partner, MG, walks in with a coffee in his hand and walks over to her desk. He sits opposite of Penelope, with an excited look on his face and hands her the coffee. Penelope gives him an appreciative smile but also looks at him curiously.

“Why, thank you. Having a good day?” she asks, pressing for an answer to his excitement.

“You’re welcome and I have something I want to share with you,” he says as he pulls out his phone and starts scrolling.

“Earlier this morning I got an email with a file to this girl's music. It was from a small producer in Switzerland who wanted to share this fusion of American and an Indian culture genre. Anyway, I thought I’d take a listen and I have to say, Peez, it’s good.” MG mentions eagerly.

“What do we know about the artist?” Penelope questions as she sits up feeling MG’s energy.

“She’s from Sri Lanka but is now based in Switzerland. Other than that, I don’t know much but I just know talent,” he confirms convincingly. “I just sent you an email with the file.”

Penelope begins typing and clicking away on her computer as she finds the email. She opens it and sees the artist’s name as Priya Ragu. She glances at MG who sits back in the chair nodding his encouragement. She sees the song Leaf High and clicks on it, turning up the volume slightly. Immediately she’s taken aback by the harmonization at the beginning.

“You haven’t heard anything yet,” MG says at Penelope’s pleased expression. The first verse was executing her voice well, a rich and buttery tone flowing with the minimal instrumentals. She pulls out her notebook and begins scrawling out notes while she listens intently.

Then the chorus hits and her head quickly snaps up to MG and Penelope is matching MG’s excitement. At this point, she’s fully vibing with the song and her perfectly matched tone.

“Trust me, it gets better,” he adds as they both sit bobbing their heads. Another artist enters the track and begins rapping. The type of rap that’s smooth poetry and fits well into the chill, atmospheric sound. She does her best to take notes but is enchanted by the track. When the song ends, she flops back against her chair and an airy scoff leaves her lips.

“You have the contact information?” Penelope asks with determination. “Already ahead of you,” MG confirms as he begins typing into his phone.

“See if we can get her in for an interview and maybe we can get some marketing done for her.” Penelope includes.

“You’re the boss.” Penelope saves the file to her hard drive to study the production and vocals more accurately later on. “Done,” MG says as he stands up from the chair, ready to make his way out.

“Hey, on Friday a few of us are going to be celebrating Luis’ engagement at The Perch. You're coming, right?”

“Sure. Sounds like fun,” Penelope responds politely.

The last time she went out in group outing, aside from her best friends, was when she dated Jed. He had a high alpha mentality and was often butting heads with Penelope because of it. Penelope loved Jed but she wasn’t in love with him. She grew comfortable with having a body to distract her, but it wasn’t a relationship based on truth. Her heart was, and is, following someone else.

When she arrives home that evening, she’s surprised to see that she is the first one there. She enters the house, hanging her keys on the rack next to the door. She beelines to her room, getting dressed in comfortable clothes. She washes her face, getting the makeup off, feeling fresh. She grabs her phone and connects it to the living room speakers and puts on her “Lax to the Max” playlist.

She heads to the kitchen and decides to start making dinner for the girls. Her famous grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. The music echoes throughout the home as she soaks in cathartic action.

Now, Penelope wasn’t someone who deemed herself to be a singer, but she was able to hold her own. She’s been told she was a beautiful singer, but she did it out of habit. Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez came on over the speakers, and she was singing along to the picking of the guitar.

_**“One night to be confused, one night to speed up the truth, we had a promise made, four hands and then away,”** _

A flip of a sandwich.

_**“Both under influence, we had divine scent, to know what to say, mind is a razor blade,”** _

Silent steps and muffled snickers.

_**“To call for hands of above, to lean on, wouldn't be good enough for me, no.”** _

“AHHH!” Hope shouts in surprise as Penelope shrieks in horror.

“Hope you ass!” Penelope reels in breaths to calm her beating heart. Hope, Lizzie and Josie all laugh in amusement at Penelope’s horror.

“Aww, I’m sorry my little squishy,” Hope teases in a high-pitched voice and pinches Penelope’s sides. Penelope quickly responds, turning rapidly and smacking Hope’s hand with the spatula. Hope stares, shocked and amused as Penelope holds the spatula to her face.

“Listen here, Mikaelson, I will gladly eat your portion if you want to keep playing games.”

“You wouldn’t,” Hope combats. “Test me,” Penelope taunts with a sly smirk.

“What is she making?” Lizzie asks watching the two in a stare-off.

“Grilled cheese,” Hope responds, not buckling under Penelope’s gaze. Lizzie and Josie both gasp in delight, loving Penelope’s grilled cheese sandwiches.

“I’ll share her portion with you!” Lizzie tells Penelope, causing Hope to break contact and look back at Lizzie.

“Traitor!” Hope says appalled.

“Babe,” is all Lizzie says giving Hope a pointed look. Hope’s shoulders slump as she looks back to Penelope who has her arms crossed.

“Fine. I’m sorry.” Penelope gives a single nod with a pleased expression on her face and gives her attention back to the sandwiches.

“Such a pain in the ass,” Hope adds under her breath as she walks away.

“Aw, I love you too,” Penelope calls after Hope, pleased with herself.

Josie walks over to Penelope as Lizzie and Hope head to their room, probably to follow the same routine Penelope did prior.

"Wow, Pen, I didn't peg you as one to get scared easily," Josie mentions, clearly entertained. She leans against the counter where Penelope is diligently working the hot pan.

"You know, JoJo, I will gladly withhold your sandwich, too," Penelope counters with a mischevious smirk. The look of shock that appeared on Josie's face immediately causes Penelope to let out a loud chortle.

"Such a bully I swear," Josie says with an exaggerated pout. Penelope has to force herself from looking at Josie's lips and back to the stove. “I swear, I think your grilled cheeses could solve world peace,” Josie teases and Penelope chuckles at the statement.

“I’m glad you enjoy them.” It goes quiet between the two of them for a small moment. Standing in comfortable silence with one another. 

“You should sing more,” Josie admits and Penelope shakes her head in disbelief.

“It’s not really my thing but your thing? A most definite hell yes,” Penelope concludes as Josie rolls her eyes, wearing a shy smile at Penelope’s modesty.

“Well, I stick by my statement, I think you're amazing,” Josie concludes as she heads towards her room, leaving Penelope in her thoughts.

They’ve all finished eating dinner as they all huddle to their couch and sprawl out. The girls were full and satisfied with Penelope’s dinner. Hope had offered to clean the kitchen, even after her little banter with Penelope. They all just lay there, basking in each other's presence. Penelope remembers that she made plans for Friday night with her coworkers and gives the ladies a heads up.

“Hey, Friday night, I’m not going to be home. Just letting you all know,” they all look at Penelope surprisingly.

“Hot date?” Lizzie teases and Penelope can feel all eyes on her.

“Definitely not. A coworker is having an engagement party, so we’re doing a little shindig.” Penelope clarifies and Hope reads the room. One for calculated moves, she decides to put her theory to the test.

“Okay. So maybe a hot hookup then?” Penelope looks at her displeased. However, Hope was also paying attention to the other brunette in the room and saw Josie look at Penelope with what seemed to be horror.

“You know what, you’re a pain in my ass too,” Penelope retorts and Hope smiles.

“That wasn’t a no.” Hope sees Josie shifting in her spot, looking uncomfortable and pouting to herself.

**Bingo.**

“Whatever. I’m going to bed. Josie and Lizzie, sweet dreams. Hope, I wish you all of the nightmares,” she says before making her way to her room and Hope calls after her, “I love you, too!”

“You two are something else,” Lizzie remarks from beside Hope with amusement.

“Do-do you guys think she’s seeing someone?” Josie questions meekly, trying not to seem bothered.

The question catches both Lizzie and Hope off guard as they just look at Josie. Hope already had a feeling as to where the question is stemming from, she asks, “What makes you think that, Jo?” Josie just shifts somewhat restlessly before answering, “I don’t know. I mean she didn’t deny your question.”

“She’s just being Penelope,” Lizzie mentions assumingly. And that’s it, the end of the conversation. Josie excuses herself to bed and once Hope hears her door shut, she jumps up off the couch and turns to Lizzie on the couch.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lizzie asks as Hope looks thrilled. Hope squats down and looks to Lizzie expectantly.

“Babe, Josie likes Penelope,” Hope divulges, and Lizzie looks perplexed.

“How do you know? She hasn’t said anything.”

“Body language is a thing. She was trying hard to keep herself composed when we teased, Pen.” Lizzie still wasn’t convinced by Hope’s shallow investigation.

“I’m calling it now. They’re just both stubborn,” Hope says easily. As they’re all in their respective rooms for the night, Hope is still convinced that her theory is right. So she sends a text before going to bed.

**Big Red: Congratulations.**

A minute passes.

**Penelope: For?**

A slick smile.

**Big Red: Goodnight, Pen.**

**Penelope: Pain in the ass, Mikaelson.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm really freakin' stoked for you guys to read the next chapter! It’s a bit of a shift. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> Song mentioned in story: Priya Ragu - Leaf High
> 
> Song Penelope sings: Jose Gonzalez - Heartbeats


	7. Chapter Seven

Friday evening rolls around as Penelope is in her room getting ready for the night. Her office was working double-time, cranking out articles, working on artists’ project, the works. They were hyping up the night, not only as an engagement party for their dear friend but to also detox the stress from their bodies. Penelope went into work earlier each day and left later each time. She’d get home and the house would be dark, signaling that the girls were already in their respective beds. For the last four days, she hasn’t seen them, and she’s genuinely missed their presence.

The only thing she knew she would come home to is a meal left in the microwave for her. It would be made by one of her fellow roommates, and they’d always save her some. Although grateful, she would look forward to the Post-its Josie left. It would be neatly left on top of the saran wrap in greeting. On occasion, she would use multiple just to share a small detail that happened with the girls. It made Penelope feel like she was still included while she wasn’t home.

But that’s how Josie is and has always been. She’s always made Penelope feel seen. Despite Penelope’s cool demeanor, she was sensitive and insecure. Regardless of her having to hide her emotions away, to seem strong, she wasn’t always. Josie’s seen her through it all and it was only a matter of time until Penelope fell head over heels. Even now, communication and engagement have been slim to none, but Josie still shows that she cares. For Penelope, that’s enough.

Penelope was currently in her room, listening to the collection of songs she’s been sent. Instead of dissecting the music, she just let herself enjoy it for what it is. She was pacing around her room choosing what outfit to wear, not exactly sure how elegant it was going to be. She decided business casual was the way to go. She gets dressed in an olive-green chiffon tank, along with a pair of black pencil slacks. She ops for some black booties and for the final touch and looks back at herself in her body length mirror. “Not bad,” she thinks out loud.

As Penelope walks out of her room towards the common area, she hears a low whistle.

“Damn, my friend is hot as hell!” Hope calls out, nodding her approval. “Yeah, she is!” Lizzie tags on and Penelope laughs and shakes her head.

“You will definitely be giving out some numbers tonight,” Hope jokes and Penelope rolls her eyes.

“Whatever, Red. Anyway, I' ll be home later,” she goes to make her exit before she turns back around. “Josie, make sure these lovebirds don’t trash my house,” she says with a playful wink before she leaves.

“Our house you brat!” Lizzie yells just as Penelope shuts the door. “Such a tool,” she adds for her own merit.

As they turn back around to face each other, they see Josie’s eyes are still trained on the door and her mouth is slightly open.

“Hey, Jooo,” Hope teases as she walks up to Josie. “You gotta little drool there,” she continues as she lifts her thumb to Josie’s face before it’s swatted away.

“Shut up,” Josie says annoyed. Hope chuckles and looks to Lizzie with a smug look of “I told you so”.

Josie starts walking back towards her room, arms crossed tightly. “Josie, wait,” Lizzie calls and Josie stops, turning around with a small scowl on her face. “What?” She replies. Lizzie walks over to Josie, grabs her wrist and pulls a reluctant Josie behind her. She takes them over to the couch and they sit down, a moment of silence filling the room.

“Jo, do you want to talk about it?” Lizzie presses softly.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Josie says unconvincingly. Hope joins them on the couch, as Josie sits between the two.

“Look, I’m just going to come out and ask-,” Lizzie mentions before Hope cuts her off.

“Lizzie,” Hope warns, and Lizzie ignores it.

“Do you like Penelope?” The question is out there, and it lingers. Hope and Lizzie look at Josie expectantly, unaware of where Josie's at mentally.

“Y-yeah, um, yeah. Shit,” Josie finally answers as her body deflates and she begins to cry into her hands. Lizzie and Hope both wrap her in an embrace as she finally releases the truth.

“When, Jo?” Lizzie questions quietly.

“When I broke up with Raf. Not right away, but not long after either,” she admits as she rubs the tears away from her eyes.

“Holy shit,” Hope whispers to herself and Lizzie sees Hope’s cocky smile, and she shakes her head seriously at Hope as Josie was completely unaware of the interaction.

“I know,” Josie whines as she leans back against the couch, head facing the ceiling. “She was just so... gentle and attentive. Then when I saw the video, i-,” then Lizzie interjects. “What video?”

Josie lets out a small huff and pulls out her phone. She taps her gallery and scrolls for a moment as Hope and Lizzie hover over her shoulder. Then she clicks play.

The video is too loud, filled with noise from the surrounding people and music. The video only showed a very angry looking Penelope and an unbothered Rafael. Penelope was in his face and he was clearly agitating her. Almost as if he was antagonizing her.

**BAM!**

Penelope had punched Rafael dead in the face as the crowd was full of gasps and Rafael’s yells. The person recording it let out a shocked laugh. The room goes quiet as they surround Penelope and Rafael. Rafael is doubled over on the floor as he holds his nose that’s bleeding uncontrollably. Penelope grabs him by the collar, and he’s forced to look into Penelope’s fiery eyes. Then they hear Penelope’s seething voice come out of Josie’s phone speaker.

 _“Listen here you ungrateful, heartless piece of shit, you were, and never will be worthy of her love! She gave you everything and you trampled all over her heart. So, if I hear you so much mention her name as if she is anything less than amazing, I will feed you to the fucking wolves. You got that?”_ He doesn’t respond and her grip tightens around his collar. _“Do you get that?!”_ and he finally nods eagerly, and she lets him go before storming off.

Josie closes the video and puts her phone back in her pocket as Lizzie and Hope sit wide-eyed at what they watched.

“I knew she did it, but I didn’t know she did... THAT,” Hope confesses as Lizzie and Josie look at her, surprised.

“You knew she was the one who broke his nose?” Josie questions with a mixture of disappointment and irritation.

“She made me promise not to say,” Hope confirms as Josie lets out a dry laugh. “Of course.”

“Question is, who even sent you that video?” Hope asks perplexed.

“Kaleb,” Josie responds. Lizzie just shakes her head, processing all the information she received.

Hope is trying to piece the puzzle together, but she isn’t solving it either.

Josie sighs, “It was Landon’s birthday party and somehow Raf and Kaleb both know the guy. That's beside the point, Kaleb was aware of who Raf was because I obviously I dated the guy and his pictures were in my office,” she specifies. “Kaleb knew we broke up and what Raf did. He also recognized Penelope from our group picture at the office, and I guess he just put the situation together and he recorded it. Granted it was more for his own entertainment, but he still shared it with me.” Josie admits.

“What kind of small world is this,” Lizzie says earning a small laugh from Josie.

“Just to clarify, you’re not into Penelope just because she went all she-hulk on Rafael, right?” Hope inquires.

“No, of course not,” Josie confirms. “I’ve always kind of felt it, but I guess I just suppressed it. Then when everything happened with Raf, it was as if the floodgates opened and I was free to feel the way I did. It only solidified when she was there for me. She made me feel important and cared for,” tears begin to stream her face. “She guarded my heart instead of picking at it, and I swear I have never felt so at peace and safe before.”

Lizzie and Hope listen intently as they both get teary-eyed at Josie’s explanation. They've seen the impact Rafael left on Josie once he got caught and how he treated her after the fact. It was painful for them to see the heartbreak on their sister and friend. 

“Then I did something...” Josie confesses. Hope and Lizzie look at her curiously.

“What did you do?” Lizzie asks.

“A few weeks back, we fell asleep together-,”

“We know,” Hope and Lizzie mention at the same time and Josie scoffs, not surprised.

“Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and she was still asleep. Her face was so close to mine and she was still holding onto me tightly. Next thing I know, I was just watching her sleep. And before I knew it, I told her I loved her. It became a mantra and I just kept saying it. I was, I am, still so scared of this feeling. I withdrew and now everything is awkward,” Josie’s voice shakes as she takes in a few breaths to compose herself.

“I asked Kaleb for help on a project and he’s been helping me through my feelings. And I would have told you guys, but we’re too close and I needed an outside source for this.”

“What project?” Hope asks.

“I can’t say. Not yet.” Josie clarifies.

“Okay, time out, I just need to understand this. You’re in love with Penelope, and you’ve only been with Kaleb to work on a project and for counseling?” Lizzie questions.

“Yes,” Josie mutters quietly. “Please don’t tell her I like her!” Josie begs pleadingly as she looks back and forth between Lizzie and Hope.

“Relax, Jo,” Hope says calmly. “It’s not our place to say anything. Your feelings are your feelings and you deserve to express them on your own terms,” she concludes.

“Josie, whatever you need, we’re here for you. If you need Kaleb to help you through it, which is honestly shocking considering-,”

“Babe, to the point,” Hope tells Lizzie and Josie giggles.

“If you need Kaleb to help you, then that’s fine too.”

“You guys are the best sisters I could have asked for,” Josie says truthfully. “You know what, I change my mind. Come with me,” Josie says with a smile on her face leaving a puzzled Hope and Lizzie on the couch.

“Changed your mind on what, exactly?” Lizzie questions.

“My project, I'm going to show you,” she answers down the hall and they bolted off the couch towards Josie’s room. They spend the rest of the night talking about the project Josie was working on and gave her feedback. It was a relief for the three girls who knew the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some of y’all were expecting something drastic this chapter, pero it was just a little POV change. So... sorry? 
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts! Next chapter is... somethin’.
> 
> Song: The Aces - Waiting For You


	8. Chapter Eight

The Perch was lit up beautifully on top of the high rise in Downtown Los Angeles. The city lights were illuminating the night sky and setting a nice ambiance to the live band playing in the background. The rooftop was littered with eclectic patio chairs and couches. Although different, it held up cute artistry and imagery to the overall setting. People were mingling all over, socializing and keeping the bartenders busy by the time Penelope arrived. She immediately turned on her social persona and starts talking with her friends from work.

The night continues as such, with more alcohol being consumed throughout the duration. Penelope, not much of a drinker, sips on a beer for the whole night, preferring to stay sober. As she’s out, she’s realized she doesn’t miss the party lifestyle she used to have. It was exhausting and it was too stimulating all at once. However, she found her little clan seated in the corner, overlooking Pershing Square. Being with the few of them, she didn’t mind being out for just this once. In fact, she was thinking of how much the girls would probably enjoy it up here.

She’s currently sitting with MG, Roman and their young intern Pedro. They were all discussing their favorite finds of the week and what they’re excited to hear in the future. Although Penelope could discuss everything and anything with her three best friends back home, it was nice to have people understand her passion fully.

“Dude, I’m telling you, UK R&B artists are way better than ours. I’m not saying all of ours are whack, but they got soul across the pond,” Roman argues with MG and MG just shakes his head in disagreement.

“Bro, we have H.E.R., SZA, Daniel Caesar-,” MG starts to list off before Roman interrupts.

“Yeah that’s pretty much it,” Roman says precisely. Penelope and Pedro both laughing at their stance on the topic.

“I’m gonna have to go with Roman on this one. They have Elli Ingram, Jorja Smith, Sinead Harnett, Mahalia, Ella Mai, James Vickery-,”

“Yeah, alright, Penelope, I get it,” MG mutters and Penelope pats him on the shoulder.

“There, there, we’re all entitled to our opinions,” Penelope soothes. “Even if it’s the wrong one,” she adds with a snicker and MG grunts at that.

“I’m keen on bands myself,” Pedro adds.

“Oh yeah? Like who?” MG asks and Pedro seems to mull it over.

“The 1975, Pale Waves, The Kooks, The Struts-,”

“Are you kidding me?” MG practically shouts and they all laugh hard in the corner at MG’s expense. “Only UK bands my ass,” he says as he takes another sip from his drink.

Before Penelope knows it, it’s nearing midnight and she decides to call it a night.

“As much as I enjoyed tonight, I got stuck seeing your faces all week and I need a break. I will see you all bright and early on Monday,” Penelope mentions as she gets up and begins to make her rounds before she leaves.

Penelope leaves the building and heads towards the parking lot across the street. She enters into the only open gate left to the lot and makes her way in the general direction of her Jeep. In the nearly empty lot, she witnesses two men trying to break into one of the cars.

“Hey!” she yells without thinking.

**Bad call.**

The two men immediately aware of being caught, drop the tools they were using to try to break in and run in Penelope’s direction, towards the open gate. As they run past, one of the men shoves Penelope against a brick wall and bolts. Penelope’s shoulder takes most of the fall, but her head still hits. She’s on the ground, feeling her whole left side like it’s on fire. She does her best to sit up and she leans against the wall that just caused her this pain.

Unaware of how much time has passed, she feels herself dozing off with blood dripping from her forehead when she hears MG calling out to her. He runs over to her quickly, leaning down to examine her.

“Penelope, hey, Penelope, look at me,” he says and Penelope focuses on his face, instead of the pain radiating through her body.

“Fuck,” Penelope mutters out.

“Okay, we’re going to get you to a hospital, okay?” he says. He gently helps her up and she’s gritting her teeth and letting out painful grunts.

“Your car, where is it?” he questions, and she points weakly.

“Alright, come on Peez,” he securely wraps an arm around her waist as she walks with him, her shoulder and head screaming. Once they reach the Jeep, Penelope hands MG her keys. He helps her into the passenger seat and jogs around to the driver’s side. “You may have a concussion, so I need you to stay up, alright?” he mentions as he starts the car and heads towards the hospital.

Once they arrive, they take CT Scans, an MRI and X-rays of her injuries. Lucky for her, they gave her a painkiller that had her feeling ten times better. After nearly three hours there, she was all clear to go and left leaving with only a sling and prescriptions for her pain. MG guides Penelope back towards her car and they just sit in there for a moment, exhaustion hitting them both.

“Let’s get you home,” MG says gently, and Penelope gives him a small nod.

They soon arrive at the house and Penelope is aware that she hasn’t let the girls know what happened. She looks at the clock in her Jeep and it’s close to 4 AM. She opts to not say anything until the next day, not wanting to wake them. After all, she is relatively okay.

“How are you getting home?” Penelope asks MG as he yawns from the driver’s seat.

“I was probably just going to take a Lyft,” he answers tiredly, and Penelope just shakes her head.

“I can take you home tomorrow. You can crash on my floor,” she says getting out of the car before he can decline.

They quietly enter the house, heading straight for Penelope’s room. Penelope gives MG a pillow and a few blankets as he begins to set it up beside her bed. Both too tired to function anymore, they both take their respective places and Penelope turns off the lamp on her nightstand.

“I just want you to know I think it’s cute you have the same picture of you and Josie here and in your office,” he mumbles tiredly, but still with a hint of playfulness.

“Shut it, Milton,” was Penelope’s only response before losing the battle to sleep.

The following morning, MG woke up before Penelope. He heard voices coming from the living room and saw it was nearly 8 AM. His bladder winning out, he gets up and opens Penelope’s door, trying his best not to wake her. He excuses himself to the bathroom down the hall, unseen. Once finished, he awkwardly walks over to Josie and Hope, who are enjoying a coffee at their kitchen table. He clears his throat, garnering the attention of the two. Hope looks amused and perplexed while Josie has gone rigid.

“Hope, Josie, good morning.”

“Nice to see you again MG,” Hope reciprocates. “Would you like a cup?” she asks holding her mug in the air.

“Most definitely, thank you,” he says gratefully and Hope still has a raised eyebrow, curious. He goes to sit at the table and Josie is staring daggers at him, and he just sits there uncomfortably feeling her glare. Hope is pouring him a cup and her meddlesome side weighs out.

“Late night, MG?”

“Very,” he states boldly.

“Seems like it. Penelope is still knocked out,” Hope expressed. She hands MG the coffee and he smiles his thanks.

“I would be too,” he shares vaguely. Hope sees Josie ready to snap and she gives her a look to relax. She only gets an eye-roll back.

“MG, I’m not your mother!” Penelope’s voice is heard throughout the house and they all looked shocked at the sudden outburst.

“Crap,” MG mutters before scrambling off to Penelope’s room.

“Why is he here?” Josie asks through gritted teeth. Deciding not to answer, Hope only shrugs and continues sipping her coffee.

A beat.

“Penelope! Why the hell are you-,” Lizzie storms out of her room to Penelope’s and stops her spiel when she sees stitches on Penelope’s forehead and her arm in a sling. Penelope looks down at herself and back to Lizzie. MG is folding the last of his blankets when he notices Lizzie enter the room.

“Hope! Josie!” she calls from down the hall. Hope and Josie come up behind Lizzie. Once they caught glimpse of Penelope, they looked at her with worrisome expressions.

“What the hell? Penelope are you okay?” Hope asks as she walks forward to Penelope. Her action snaps the twins out of their daze and the three of them surround her. Penelope sits on the edge of the bed as they all fuss over her and she looks to MG for help. He holds his hands up and backs away into a corner and she huffs.

“Right place, wrong time type of thing,” is all Penelope offers. They all look at her, not satisfied. “It was late and I was leaving the party to come home. When I got into the parking lot, I saw some guys trying to jack a car. One thing lead to another and I’m flying into a wall,” she says disinterestedly. “MG found me, took me to the hospital and now here we are,” she concludes.

The three girls listen intently but Josie is angry. She turns to MG and begins to lash out.

“You didn’t think to walk her to her car when she left? Especially late in downtown?” MG can't even look at her, daring not to respond.

“Josette,” Lizzie says daringly - it doesn’t help.

“Instead you had to find her after the fact. What would’ve happened if they had a weapon?” she was full-on yelling at that point.

“Josie!” Penelope’s voice pulls Josie out her unrelenting blaming and MG is left looking guilty. Josie looks back to Penelope and she immediately begins to cry, storming out of the room. Penelope runs a hand through her hair, feeling the pain kick in along with the stress.

“She’s right, Peez. I-I'm sorry,” MG says sounding defeated. Both Hope and Lizzie look at him sympathetically, knowing he’s going to hold onto this guilt for a short time.

“Don’t apologize to me MG. We couldn’t have known, and we were all unaware of the dangers that could've happened. You were there when it mattered. So please don’t blame yourself,” Penelope tells him, and he nods his understanding.

“I’ll take you home,” Penelope mentions.

“The hell you are, Park,” Lizzie says sarcastically. “We’ll take him home. You’re going to stay here and rest. I also suggest a shower.” Penelope scoffs and looks to Hope. Hope shakes her head with pursed lips and that was the end of that debate.

Penelope had just got out the shower, as both Lizzie and Hope were still gone. She slowly got herself dressed and put the sling back onto her arm. As she got out of the bathroom, she heard small sniffles coming from Josie’s room and a frown sets on her face. She goes to her room to throw her dirty clothes into her hamper and she makes her way back to Josie’s door. She knocks lightly, and it takes a moment to get a response.

“Come in.” As Penelope enters the room, she sees Josie sitting against her headboard with puffy red eyes and her lips in a pouty frown. Even when sad and crying, Penelope found her adorable.

“Hey JoJo,” she greets. “Hey.” Penelope walks over to Josie’s bed and sits beside her. She holds out her good hand to Josie, and Josie intertwines their fingers. They just sit there in silence, breathing in each other's presence.

“Whoever said Lizzie was the scary twin was wrong,” Penelope breaks the silence, eliciting a small laugh from Josie. She sniffs.

“I’m sorry, Pen. I was just so mad and scared. I didn’t know how to process that,” Josie admits as Penelope squeezes her hand. “You should’ve called me,” she says quietly. Penelope turns her head to Josie and is met back with sad eyes and she feels her heartbreak.

“You’re right. I should have but I didn’t. It was all happening too quickly, and I couldn’t comprehend what was going on fully either. For that, I’m sorry, too,” she shares and Josie sighs with a nod. It goes quiet and Josie has tears coming down her face again. Penelope uses her good arm to wrap around Josie’s shoulder and she slowly lays themselves down on the bed. Josie is holding onto Penelope like a lifeline and Penelope just clings to her.

“I’ve missed you, Pen,” Josie whispers into Penelope’s chest, and Penelope’s heart skips a beat. With a content sigh, she leans down to press a kiss to Josie’s head.

“I’ve missed you, too.” They both embrace each other, letting themselves soak in this moment because damn, they deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean hey, at least she didn't sleep with anyone, right? By the way, insomnia kicked my ass last night so sorry for any editing errors - I'm aging rapidly. 
> 
> ANYWAY, let me know how we're feeling and what y'all are thinking! 
> 
> Song: Greer - Song for Me


	9. Chapter Nine

Time passes and they just lay there silently sifting through their own emotions. Both girls relishing in the security of the other’s arms. They haven’t been this close in weeks and they weren’t sure how they were able to pull that off. Lizzie and Hope both return home, walking past Penelope’s room, seeing it empty. As they get to Josie’s room, the door slightly ajar, they see the two cuddled together in silence. Choosing not to interrupt, they go to their room, leaving them in their privacy.

Time continues to pass as Josie reluctantly looks over at her phone and sees the time is nearing 11 AM and she lets out a small huff.

“What is it?” Penelope questions when Josie starts to sit up.

“Nothing, I just have to meet Kaleb by noon,” Josie states and Penelope immediately feels herself getting annoyed.

“Right, Kaleb,” Penelope says dryly, and Josie looks back to her with an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, reschedule your date? I was hoping we can have our normal Saturday routine,” Penelope admits. Josie gives her a sympathetic smile.

“For starters, it’s not a date. Secondly, after today we can have our Saturdays back, okay? Promise,” Josie explains with a tender smile. “Plus, I have something I need to finish,” she adds sheepishly.

“What?” Penelope asks starting to get agitated. “I can’t tell you. At least not yet,” Josie says, trying to avoid the truth.

“Fine,” Penelope starts to sit up off of Josie’s, feeling bothered. When she twists to swing her legs off the bed, she twitches her shoulder and she lets out a hiss. Josie immediately walks to the other side of the bed but Penelope holds up her hand to her, Josie scoffs, “Seriously, Penelope?”

“I’ve got it. Don’t you have Kaleb to get all dolled up for?” Penelope chides as she stands up off the bed.

“You’re so infuriating,” Josie lets out, placing her hands on her hips. Penelope turns around and looks back at an irritated Josie.

“And why is that, Jo? Because I want to be selfish and be with my best friends after a shitty night? Yet you’re running off to your new best friend and won’t even say why. If me being a little upset by that makes me infuriating, then fine, I guess I am,” Penelope says as she walks out of Josie’s room. Before shutting her own door she hears Josie yell down the hall, “You’re such an idiot!”

**Door slams.**

“How in the hell did they go from cuddling to yelling at each other in such a short span?” Lizzie asks confused.

“This is what happens when two prideful and scared women have feelings for one another and can’t admit it, well, not yet anyway,” Hope chuckles excitedly and Lizzie hums her amusement.

“They're both incompetent,” Lizzie confirms. “By the way, is the plan still in motion?” Hope laughs from her spot beside Lizzie as she leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Even though she’s probably a little pissed, your sister isn’t going to back out of this now,” Hope confirms. “The question is, how are we going to deal with Penelope's attitude now?"

“Easy, babe. Food and ice cream,” Lizzie mentions effortlessly and turns her head towards Hope. Hope just looks at her with a wide smile.

“What?” Lizzie questions with a smile of her own. 

"Nothing. I just love you,” Hope answers. Lizzie presses her forehead against Hope’s, nudging their noses together. “And I love you,” she responds easily and they soon lose themselves in each other’s lips.

It was close to 4 PM and Penelope was mingling with Hope and Lizzie for most of the afternoon. Her mind still lingering on Josie, and how they started their morning, to how it ended. She just wanted Josie close and Penelope let her jealousy get the best of her.

Ding.

**MG: Hey, I just wanted to check-in. How are you?**

Penelope reads the incoming text and softens a little at MG’s concern.

**Penelope: I’m okay. Mostly sore and tired to be honest.**

**MG: Glad to hear. I know you told me not to apologize, but I am sorry.**

**Penelope: Hey, you were there when I needed it. Don’t beat yourself up about it.**

**MG: I’m sorry. Your girl really just got in my head.**

Sigh.

**Penelope: She’s not my girl but yeah, she has a way of doing that to people.**

**MG: I don’t mean to pry and I’ve only met Josie a handful of times, but I think it’s worth saying something to her.**

Frustrated grumbles.

**Penelope: There’s no point. She’s been spending all her time with her coworker Kaleb, and fine, I’m too scared to say anything. It doesn’t matter anymore, MG.**

Few moments pass.

**MG: Kaleb? With a “K”?**

**Penelope: Yes with a “K”. Who cares how he spells it. I just told you how I felt.**

M **G: No, Peez. That’s not why I asked. I think I know him.**

Roll of the eyes.

**Penelope: Everyone seems to know everyone these days.**

**MG: Relax, drama queen. It’s LA, a network city. Do you know what Kaleb does exactly?**

**Penelope** : **Just that he works at the school. Why? Are you interested too?**

**MG: You’re an idiot.**

A scoff.

**Penelope: So I’ve been told.**

**MG: Ask Lizzie what he does.**

**Penelope: Why?**

**MG: Just humor me.**

Penelope grunts out loud. “Lizzie!” Within seconds Lizzie is at Penelope’s door.

“What? And can you be any louder?” Lizzie asks unamused.

“What does Kaleb do at the school?”

“And why would you like to know?” Lizzie asks.

“I don’t care but MG wants to know.”

“Right. How about I tell you if you agree to go out to eat with Hope and I first?” Lizzie says smugly.

“You buy,” Penelope deals.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“He does music therapy for some of the students,” Lizzie says and she walks away.

Huh.

**Penelope: He’s the school’s musical therapist.**

**MG: Ayeee, K-man! Yup, I know him. Talented guy.**

**Penelope: Well, isn’t that fantastic?**

Their conversation changed into work-related planning soon after, getting the attention away from Josie and Kaleb. Not too long after, the three girls went out for a quick bite to eat, trying to ease the mood and cheer Penelope up.

It was around 6:30 PM when the girls headed towards their favorite ice cream spot. As they pulled up, Hope and Lizzie gave each other a subtle look before Lizzie was setting up the plan.

“Alright, we’ll be back,” Hope says hastily.

“Um, what about me?” Penelope quizzes.

“No offense, Pen. You’re moving a little too slow,” Lizzie remarks quickly. Penelope scowls to the both of them from the backseat.

“You know what I want,” Penelope mumbles as Hope gets out of the car first.

“Here, I got a song for you to dissect while you wait,” Lizzie looks back playfully and hits play as she exits the car.

Penelope slouches deep in the backseat when the song slowly fades in with a keyboard and deep synths. Her interest immediately piqued. Then she hears it, and she bolts up, jolting her shoulder and she winces. Too in awe of what she’s hearing, she forgets the pain.

_**“You pull me deep into my deepest desires, can you meet me in the midnight? Going in because I know you, you know me.”** _

HOL-Y SHIT.

Penelope is listening to Josie’s voice in the confines of the car. She is left speechless. It wasn’t just her voice, but the lyrics that were also being said.

_**“Maybe I love you, maybe I want to, maybe I need you. Oh, yeah, don't let me fall through. Now that I need you.”** _

Penelope’s heart is beating rapidly and she’s starting to feel herself short circuit. Why did she record the song? Why did Lizzie play it before getting out of the car? Damn. MG and Josie were right.

_**“Can I miss you in the daylight? Whenever you're around, I'm lifted, so lifted. This moment is made for you and I to go higher, higher, higher.”** _

Penelope is full-on crying, her heart bursting in love and admiration. She’s smiling through the tears as the song ends. Hope and Lizzie return to the car with their ice creams, and they see Penelope leaning between the two front seats, still wiping away tears.

“I told you she’d cry,” Hope says to Lizzie. The girls act nonchalant as they start eating their ice cream and hand Penelope hers.

“And you better eat it. Don’t waste my money,” Hope includes. Penelope only scoffs at their disinterest.

“Please tell me that song was for me,” Penelope asks, needing affirmation before she completely loses her mind.

“It’s for you. Babe can I have a bite?” Lizzie asks Hope and Penelope disregards their behavior. Penelope rolls down the window as she yells out everything her heart was feeling. “She likes me! The girl I’m in love with likes me!”

People instantly looked at her, some people judging and some clapped. Hope rolls up the window and locks it, preventing that from happening again.

“Take me to her,” Penelope demands.

“Eat your ice cream first,” Lizzie instructs as she types something into her phone.

“Why don’t you seem as shocked by this as I am?” Penelope questions.

“Unlike you, Park, we’re both observant people and we've kind of expected it,” Lizzie offers and gets a look back from Hope. “Hope noticed, she told me and Josie told us a few days ago, now here we are,” she spills. Penelope’s eyes grow wide. “And you both didn’t even think to tell me?”

“Like I told Josie, it’s not our place to say how you feel. Imagine being in our shoes, watching you two pine over each other and not saying a damn thing. It was exhausting,” Hope claims as she finishes the last of her ice cream.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Then Penelope remembers what Lizzie and Josie both mentioned to her earlier that day. “The song, is that what Kaleb was helping her with?”

“Yes,” Lizzie confirms.

Penelope mentally smacks herself in the face. She was such a jerk to Josie, and Josie was pouring her heart out into a song, for her.

“Well, I’m done. Let’s get you to your girl,” Hope states as she turns the car on and they head back to their house. Once they pull up, they let Penelope out, without parking.

“What are you guys doing?” Penelope asks curiously.

“Go have your moment, Pen. We’ll be back tomorrow. And hey, don’t break my sister’s heart or I’ll end you,” Lizzie threatens weakly. Penelope just gives them a wide smile as she walks to the front door.

She opens the door to the living room, it’s empty. She then checks the kitchen and nothing. When she walks out of the kitchen, she sees Josie standing in the hallway, nervous. Everything she had to say forgotten. She repeats the lyrics in her head and sees the girl she loves wholeheartedly watching her.

**Do it.**

Her feet were moving into the direction of Josie, who’s only looking back at her expectantly with wide-eyes. Penelope steps in front of Josie and wraps her good hand behind Josie’s neck. Without hesitation or a second thought, she pulls her into a blissful kiss. Josie’s breath hitches once Penelope’s lips are on hers but she recovers quickly. Josie wraps her arms around Penelope’s back bringing their bodies together. They kiss languidly, holding each other close, indulging in each other. Tears spring in their shut eyes feeling the moment their hearts have been desiring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da...? Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought and I'll see you after the weekend!
> 
> Josie's song to Penelope - Jessie Ware - Midnight


	10. Chapter Ten

A dream. That’s exactly what it felt like, a dream. A dream where both yearning hearts get their deepest desire. There they stood, in the hallway, soaking in every want they both wished for. They just kissed, no concern for time or for anything outside of this moment. Penelope was the first to pull away, breathing shallow breaths. Josie follows suit, not letting go of Penelope as they both reel in the feeling of love. 

“I’m so sorry, you’re right, I’m an idiot. I was such a jerk when all you were doing was making me a confessional love song, which was incredible, but you already knew that-” Penelope’s rambling gets cut off by Josie’s lips once again, persistent and telling. When Josie pulled away and looked into Penelope’s eyes, she was sure she was going to collapse right there and then. 

“You are and you were, but the response and the high praise of action you just gave me more than made it up for it,” Josie confesses with the most delicate smile. “To be honest, making that song was probably the most terrifying thing I’ve done.” 

“You’re a natural at it, JoJo,” Penelope comforts as tucks a piece of hair behind Josie’s ear. Josie snorts lightly, “That’s not why I was scared, dork. I was scared because I had to lay it all out there and tell you.” 

Penelope softens and kisses Josie’s cheek. She grabs one of Josie’s hands and leads her down the short hall to her bedroom. Penelope climbs into her bed, as careful as she could with her injury. Once she gets comfortable, she opens her good arm to Josie who instinctually falls into her. 

“If I’m being honest,” Josie continues. “I’ve wanted to tell you multiple times but I never had the courage to. When Rafael and I broke up, yes, I was crushed. When he cheated, I felt like I wasn’t enough, or worthy of love. What was I doing wrong that made him feel like he could just, do that?” she pauses for a moment as Penelope listens intently. 

“When it all ended, I was broken. I thought I was the problem. I thought there was something wrong with me. But damnit, Penelope, you were the most revealing thing that happened after that breakup,” she looks and tilts her head to look at Penelope’s shining eyes. “You were so considerate and sensitive when I felt my lowest. Instead of making it about him and his mistakes, you only helped rebuild my heart and kept it safe. The time and care of the playlist you made me. Then when I saw the video of you hitting Raf-,” 

“Wait,” Penelope interjects, “You knew this whole time? Why didn’t you mention it to me? And there’s a video?” Penelope asked rapid-fire — stunned. Josie only laughs at Penelope’s confusion. 

“I don’t know. I guess when I saw it, I was surprised,” she starts, “Then there’s the other part,” she drawls. 

“What other part?” Penelope questions, trying to understand. 

“When I saw the video it only strengthened how I was already feeling towards you. And, since, I’m being all honest now, it was also... hot.” Josie confides as her cheeks start tint a red hue. 

“Hot, huh?” Penelope responds with a confident grin. Josie’s cheeks only burn a brighter red as she rolls her eyes in response. “That’s so not the point I’m trying to make right now, Pen.” 

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry,” Penelope apologizes with a small chuckle as she kisses Josie’s forehead. 

“Anyway, when all of that happened and you helped pull me out of that place of darkness, all I saw was you. You were always my first thought and my last. You took your rightful place in my heart then and when you did, I was terrified. You’re my best friend. Yeah, there’s Lizzie and Hope but with you, it’s so much deeper than I could’ve ever imagined. I was so afraid to lose that. And then It started to become too much for me to hide, and then we didn’t talk for a while. That nearly tore me apart and I knew I had to do something. And well, I did it and here we are and you reciprocated, which is still blowing my mind honestly,” Josie admits. 

Penelope lays there with a whimsical smile on her face. She heard everything Josie had to say and that only made her love for her grow tenfold. And her own truth started to bubble. 

“I think I’m the one who is actually mind blown by your admission, baby,” Penelope retorts and sees Josie perk her head back up towards her. 

“Baby?” Josie asks with a toothy smirk. 

“Yeah, I kinda like it,” Penelope smiles back. “Me too.” Josie goes to lay her head back down on Penelope’s chest again, a moment passing between the two. 

“Well, on my part, I’ve been in love with you for nearly two years-,” before Penelope could continue, Josie shoots ups, leaning on her elbow, looking down at Penelope with shock. 

“Penelope! Two years?!” Josie shouts causing Penelope to startle slightly. 

“Uhhh, yeah?” 

“You should’ve told me, Pen,” Josie says in a soft whisper. 

“I couldn’t. I was scared and then you got with Rafael and I wasn’t going to interfere with that, I kind of wish I had now. But that’s hearsay, I couldn’t afford to lose you. You, Hope, and Lizzie are the closes thing I have to a family and I didn’t want to fuck it up by my feelings for you,” Penelope explains. Josie leans her forehead down onto Penelope’s and then gives her a gentle kiss. 

“I guess we were both a little slow when it came to how we felt, huh?” Josie laughs quietly and Penelope nods along with her. 

“Remember back at my mom’s house, you came to visit?” Josie nods. “You were so beautiful. You had donuts in your hand and it was dark out, but damn did you shine. You were there for me always — making me matter. And your heart? You always put others before yourself, and no matter the risks, you stand by your decisions. And the strength, baby, the strength you have to keep going when things are hard, I can only look in awe. You are so special, JoJo.” 

Josie’s eyes welled with tears and she saw all the love that she ever craved coming from the girl next to her. 

“I love you,” Penelope whispered. It hit Josie right in the heart and she let out a little sob as she leaned down to kiss Penelope fervently. She was never letting this go. Now that she’s had a taste of what it feels like to be loved and Penelope’s intoxicating lips, she was keeping this. 

Too heated, Penelope lets out a small grunt and a wince when her shoulder tweaks. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Josie asks concern written all over her face. Penelope has her face scrunched, letting the pain subside. She opens one eye and looks at Josie, with a certain expression. 

“Babe, huh?” 

“You’re insufferable,” Josie jokes with a roll of her eyes. And they’re in a mini stare off, living in the moment. 

“Can I ask you something?” Penelope questions as she turns her head slightly. 

“Anything.” 

“Why a song? Not that I’m complaining, because I’m definitely not. Just curious.” 

Josie mulls over the question in her head and she answers truthfully. 

“Music is the way you communicate. It’s what you love and I wanted to tell you how I felt in a way that you would receive it best. Plus, you’ll always have a reminder of the time I exploited my feelings,” Josie explains effortlessly. 

“See, beautiful heart,” Penelope says quietly in awe. Josie wears a smile with heated cheeks. “I have one more question,” Penelope persist and Josie tilts her head in anticipation. 

“How did Kaleb come into the picture to help create the masterpiece you’ve made me?” 

“Remember the video I mentioned?” Penelope nods. 

“Kaleb showed me and well, he was probably the first to know of my feelings for you. Then when it came time to actually do something, he offered to help me out, seeing as I can’t play piano… or produce anything.” Josie admits with a chuckle. 

“Damn. Are you sure it’s a maybe?” Penelope asks earning a confused look from Josie. 

“Is what a maybe?” Josie’s curiosity was evident. Penelope only grins as she sits up in the bed, getting eye level with Josie. 

“In your song, you said, ‘Maybe I love you, maybe I want to, maybe I need you’,” Penelope sings back to Josie. Feeling vulnerable she looks away from Josie, feeling her nerves twitch. Josie grabs Penelope’s chin and brings her lips to hers. Their lips together was a feeling they’d both never get over. 

Josie pulls away, thumb tracing Penelope’s lower lip as Penelope slowly opens her eyes to Josie’s. 

“It’s not a maybe. I love you, Penelope.” Penelope’s eyes are eliciting such joy, she encompasses Josie’s lips again. Finally, after years of wanting the girl, she got her. She lets out a small laugh as she pulls away from the kiss, causing Josie to do the same. 

“Why are you laughing?” Josie asks with a vibrant smile. 

“Nothing, I’m just happy,” Penelope assures. 

“Me too.”

“I know I said ‘one more question’ but I have another one,” Penelope insists. 

“Ask me.” 

“Can I see the video?” Penelope questions with a cocky smirk and playfully bounces her eyebrows. Josie lets out a boisterous laugh before she gets off the bed. 

“I’m going to go make a snack,” Josie responds before sauntering out of the room. Penelope does her best to hobble off the bed and chases the girl that has her heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a nice weekend! We are nearing the end here, only because another story idea is taking over that I’d like to get to.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and I’ll see you next chapter!
> 
> Song: Ruel - Face to Face


	11. Chapter Eleven

The following morning, the Sunday sun was rising peacefully, gently shining into Penelope’s room. There laid Josie and Penelope, entangled with one another. After a late-night of conversation, soft touches and meaningful kisses, they drifted into a blissful rest. Always the early riser, Josie was the first to wake, eyes opening slowly as she saw Penelope still sleeping. She smiled to herself, gently placing a kiss on Penelope’s cheek as she soaked in the warmth of her body. 

A couple of moments later, Josie woke up out of bed, deciding she wanted to make Penelope breakfast. She brushes her teeth and tried to put herself together before making her way towards the kitchen. She settled on making coffee and some french toast as she listened to her music quietly. 

In the middle of cooking breakfast, she heard a familiar noise coming from down the hall. A smile crept its way to Josie’s face as she turns off her music and listens to the sounds of the piano flowing through the air. The tune is one Josie recognizes, she’s heard the song played around the house before and now Penelope made a piano rendition. As Josie does her best to finish quickly, she hears Penelope begin to sing the song. 

**_“_** ** _If I_** ** _answered_** ** _yes, would it change your mind_** ** _? I_** ** _f I said_** ** _don’t go,_** ** _would you stay behind_** ** _?_** ** _”_ **

Cheeky, Josie thinks. 

**_“_** ** _Now I'm burning up inside, you lit the fire_** ** _._** ** _Before you go, I gotta let you know that_** ** _e_** ** _very time, every time, every time_** ** _,_** ** _I should've said what I meant_** ** _. E_** ** _very time, every time, every time_** ** _, g_** ** _ot caught up in my head_** ** _.”_ **

Without fully finishing, Josie shuts the stove off. Her curiosity piqued and her heart swelling at Penelope’s singing and choice of lyrics. She walks back to the doorway of Penelope’s room and sees Penelope sporting a huge grin once she spots her. She continues to play, awkwardly, trying not to move her shoulder drastically. 

Josie watches Penelope like a lovesick teenager, swooning at the sound of her voice and the keys being played. 

**_“_** ** _In the last hour, I don't know what to say_** ** _._** ** _As the sun casts a shadow on your face_** ** _._** ** _Can we rewind, go back to last night_** ** _, t_** ** _his morning came too fast_** ** _.”_ **

Josie walked over to Penelope, sitting beside her on the small seat by the keyboard. She presses a kiss to her good shoulder and rests her head there — enjoying the small serenade. 

**_“_** ** _I, I, I'm yours if you need more, if you need more_** ** _, d_** ** _on't let me go_** ** _._** ** _Don't let me go_** ** _, d_** ** _on't let me go if you need more_** ** _.”_ **

Penelope repeats the chorus again, finishing her playing as she turns her head to a peaceful Josie. 

“Good morning, Jojo.” 

“Morning, Pen,” Josie responds softly. She sits her head up and looks into Penelope’s expressive eyes. Penelope took the opportunity to lean forward and press a gentle kiss to Josie’s lips. 

“There’s the fire,” Penelope whispers as she pulls away from Josie. 

“Such a sap, Park,” Josie retorts as she leans in for a chaste kiss, “but I like it.” 

“Good,” Penelope grins proudly, “do you remember this song?” 

“I do,” Josie confirms gingerly. 

“Well, when I would play it around the house, I always thought about you and us. Well, the thought of there being an us. When we would just do random outings together, or it would be us two against Lizzie and Hope. Mainly the nights when it was just you and I talking about anything and everything, just being present with one another, I would listen to this song.” Penelope admits shyly. 

“I would often think ‘what if’ and so far, Josie, my expectations are already being crushed by reality. It hasn’t even been 24 hours, yet,” she announces surprised. Josie shakes her head and kisses Penelope again. Not having the words to describe the amount of love that’s being stirred within her. 

“I swear your words will be the death of me, Pen. And as long as you'll allow, I would like to keep crushing your expectations," Josie shares and Penelope smiles proudly. “Now come on, I was making us breakfast.” 

Penelope easily follows behind Josie as she leads her to the kitchen. Once there, Josie pulls out a chair for Penelope to sit in and turns her focus to the breakfast she did get to finish. She pours them both a cup of coffee and sets the breakfast she had finished in front of Penelope and joins her at the table. 

“You’re not eating?” Penelope questions, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“You kind of distracted me, so I didn’t get to finish.” 

Penelope’s eyes go soft, “We’ll share then.” 

And that they did, Penelope would feed Josie a bite and then herself. Both content in their own world when they hear Hope burst through the front door. 

“We’re home and everyone better be decent!” 

Lizzie walks in behind Hope, sluggishly making a beeline to the coffee machine. 

“Good morning to you too, Liz,” Josie chides, earning so much as a grunt from her sister in return. 

“Damn, Lizzie, Mikaelson keep you up too late?” Penelope’s teasing earning a heavy eye roll and an, “ew,” from Josie. Just in time, Hope walks into the kitchen, looking fully awake and in high spirits. 

“If you must know, Park, the answer yes,” Hope admits, overhearing their antics, “Now leave my queen alone. The real question is how was your night?” 

Penelope catches Josie’s eyes and tosses her a subtle wink. “After a lengthy conversation, Josie and I decided to stay friends.” Josie refrains from laughing as Hope instantly deflates. 

Lizzie was the one to break the silence, “Are you kidding me? After all of that, you’re friends?” 

Josie shrugs looking back at Penelope, and before she can make a witty response, her defenses break at Penelope’s childlike smile. Hope instantly catching on calls them out, “You’re both assholes. You nearly turned this house into World War 3 because of your damn hormones.” 

Lizzie moves away from the counter and steps next to Josie, flicking Josie on the shoulder, “Ow! What the hell, Lizzie?” 

“Relay that to Penelope when she’s no longer crippled.” Penelope lets out a scoff and slowly stands, giving Lizzie a challenging smirk. 

“Bring it on, blondie, my right arm is my good arm,” she eggs on as she flashes her eyebrows. 

“You already got the girl, Park. No need to get all alpha,” Lizzie mumbles unenthusiastically as she continues to swig from her mug. 

“I like when she goes alpha,” Josie thinks out loud, her cheeks instantly heating up. Penelope gives Josie a flirtatious wink, causing Lizzie to grunt to herself more. 

“Oh, don’t we know it,” Hope mentions as she goes to stand next to Lizzie, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Hope, nooo,” Josie pleads and Penelope’s interest in the topic spikes. 

“And how exactly do you know that?” 

“Well you see, Pen-,” Hope began to explain, taking too long for Lizzie’s liking. “Josie showed us the video of you hitting Rafael and I’m pretty sure she watches it for fun — alone.” Lizzie finishes, earning daggers from Josie. “That being said, I’m going back to bed.” 

Lizzie kisses Hope’s cheek before walking away, leaving the air with a hint of awkwardness behind. 

“I mean you were pretty badass, Pen. Thoroughly impressive,” Hope adds, quickly realizing she too should probably leave the room. “You know, I’m actually going to go nap too.” 

Once Hope and Lizzie are both gone, Josie is still seated, staring at anything besides Penelope. Penelope takes the chair she was sitting in and moves it closer to Josie. She sits done and dips her head to get Josie’s attention. Josie reluctantly looks at Penelope and she’s kindly smiling back at her. 

“So, they can see the video but I can’t?” The comment instantly earns a displeased moan. “Come on! Please, JoJo,” Penelope pouts dramatically as Josie scrunches her face in fake annoyance. 

“Fine, but I'm only showing you once.” 

Josie shows the video to Penelope and watches her reaction instead of the clip. Once the video finishes, Penelope looks back to Josie with pride. 

“That does it for ya, huh?” Penelope asked with a haughty grin. 

“You’re so annoying,” Josie responds, embarrassed, she goes to clear off the table when Penelope reaches for her wrist. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Josie immediately softens at the touch and sits back down next to Penelope. Penelope intertwines her fingers with Josie’s and brings her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly. 

“I know I shouldn’t be happy that I broke his nose, but he deserved it after hurting my girl,” Penelope concludes positively. 

“Yeah, it sucked when it happened but we’re here now. And I feel more love from you in these short hours than I did with him the whole time we dated,” Josie snorts out a laugh. “And… when you say ‘my girl’, that means exclusively, right?” 

Penelope smiles at the innocence of Josie’s question, as Josie continues to look shy. 

“Baby, I’ve been exclusively yours before you even knew it. Question is, will you Josie Saltzman like to commit to me and be my girlfriend?” 

Josie responds the only way she can and Penelope is fully willing to receive the kiss Josie has placed on her lips. They both pour all their love and every ounce of commitment into the kiss, signifying this new chapter in both their lives. Penelope pulls away with a wide grin as Josie does the same. 

“I’m taking that as a yes?” 

“A most definite yes,” Josie verifies, kissing Penelope again with so much joy in her heart. Penelope pulls away again, leaving a trace of kisses all over Josie’s face, making her laugh at the affection. When they both settle, they hover closely to one another. 

“I love you, JoJo.” 

“And I love you, Pen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But honestly, I want to know what Penelope's note said word for muhfuggin word. I think about it often...
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your thoughts and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Penelope's cheeky song: Ralph - Lit the Fire


	12. Chapter Twelve

It’s been a total of three blissful, challenging, and rewarding months since Penelope and Josie have become official. They’ve spent their time learning each other in new ways they couldn’t explore as just friends. From handling disagreements to mapping out each other's bodies over and over again, finding their rhythm. Saturdays changed for the household mostly. Every other Saturday was now their bonding nights, seeing as both pairs spent time with their significant others for dates. 

The biggest change in the household came in the shape of a puppy named Gus Gus and a diamond. It was during Halloween, a time the girls thoroughly enjoyed. Hope had proposed to Lizzie by buying her dream dog and dressing him up as a little werewolf. With the help of Penelope and Josie, she made it seem like he had wandered, and Lizzie was the one to find him in their front yard. As she went to read his tags, her face contorted in bewilderment. As she turned back to face the house, she saw Hope on one knee, with Josie and Penelope watching from the doorway. By the end of the night, Hope and Lizzie were both engaged, and the household now held its newest member, a Pomsky. 

“Hope, Lizzie, hurry the hell up!” Penelope yells from their driveway as she sits in her Jeep, roof down and beeping her horn. Josie does her best to patiently wait for the other two, seeing as they need to climb into the backseat before she can climb in. 

“I’m telling you JoJo, I will leave them if they’re not out here in the next two minutes,” Penelope threatens in a semi-serious tone. 

“Baby, relax. I’m sure they’ll be ready any second. Maybe they took little Gus out again.” Josie offers, trying to calm Penelope’s progression of irritation. 

Penelope squints her eyes pensively, pursing her lips and Josie stares at her waiting for her response. 

“Nah, they’re definitely hooking up.” 

Josie’s face scrunches and she rolls her eyes at the accusation. 

“They are not,” Josie says positively earning a daring grin from Penelope in return. 

“Whatever you say, babe. Y’know, since we’re waiting, why don’t _we_ keep ourselves occupied?” Penelope leans herself across the passenger seat, watching Josie’s coy smile on her face as she meets Penelope halfway, kissing her on the lips. Getting caught up in the moment, Josie climbs her way into the Jeep, tugging Penelope closer as they make out over the center console. Before things got too heated, they heard a scoff in annoyance and loud teasing whoops. 

The two girls in the Jeep pulled away from each other, as they both turn to look at the two girls who were waiting with their hands on their hips. 

“Ladies, if you don’t mind, we would like to make this show,” Hope chides. Josie hops out of the car, letting the other two to climb into the back. 

“Hey, Red, you might want to cover that glossy shine reflecting off your neck,” Penelope tosses Hope a knowing smirk as Josie does her best to stifle her laugh. 

“Rather not, my fiancée likes to make a point,” Hope says proudly as she gives Lizzie a steamy look. 

Penelope reaches over to hold Josie’s accepting hand as they begin to drive off, “I told you JoJo, it wasn’t Gus’ fault we’re running late.” 

“I’m in love, I’m going to marry my high school sweetheart, you and Josie both get to be our maidens and I finally got the most perfect puppy. I’d say I’m living the dream. And we’re going to an amazing concert. I’m winning,” Lizzie says with glee, from her cuddled position against Hope. 

“To Penelope, for scoring us tickets to tonight’s concert,” Josie acknowledges as she kisses Penelope’s hand. She turns her head to Penelope and lowers her voice slightly, “Thank you, baby.” Penelope then returns a kiss on Josie’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Hope and Lizzie both drawl out in unison. As they continue their drive to the venue, music blasting, enjoying the crisp air, they soak in the moment of pure happiness. They’ve been friends for years, battled through the downs and celebrated the ups altogether. They’re all in the best relationships they could’ve ever hoped for and they got to continue to do life together. 

As they reach the venue, they read the marquee that says Joan. Their energy instantly vibrates as they get in line, waiting for the doors to open. As they do, they begin to make their way into the venue, having their tickets scanned and ready to scout out a spot. 

“Hey, I need to run to the restroom really quick,” Lizzie announced, once they reached a section on the floor to view the show from. 

“I have to go too. I’ll go with you,” Josie announces as she kisses Penelope’s cheek before she walks off. 

“Twins,” Hope mutters as Penelope chuckles. 

“You know, Red, we did alright,” Penelope shares as she wraps her arm around Hope’s shoulder. 

“No, Pen. We did more than alright,” Hope begins as she puts her arm around Penelope’s waist, as they watch the team still setting up the stage. “We went from no family to being each other’s family. Then we met the twins, and they became our family, too. They just so happened to fall in love with us along the way, as we did. Penelope, we have a family. I’m getting married and I get to keep growing my family,” Hope turns her attention to Penelope with joyous tears surfacing her eyes. Penelope’s eyes begin to do the same as they both start laughing through their little crying spell. 

“If I had to relive the life I had just to come back to this moment, I would. I don’t know what we did right or who we have to thank, but we both got what we wanted. I also got a pretty cool sister out of the gig,” Penelope retorts as they both share a meaningful hug in the sea of event attendees. 

A harmonious cough comes in the form of Lizzie and Josie as they rejoin the duo. They both retract from their hug looking at the other two with wide grins and leftover tears. 

Josie walks up to Penelope, cupping her cheeks and wiping away her tears, “You okay?” 

“Perfect,” she whispers just for Josie to hear as her eyes swim deeper into the girl before her. She places a small and gentle kiss on Josie’s lips, “Absolutely perfect.” Josie reciprocates with a chaste kiss, just before the band starts to take the stage. 

The four girls stood in their little group, singing along to every song, enjoying the music they have grown accustomed to singing during their chore dates. The final song was about to be played; it was one of the bands most well-known songs as the girls let out a yell of approval. 

**_“_** ** _Brown hair, those lips,_** ** _s_** ** _tay close to me_** ** _._** ** _My hand, your hips_** ** _, h_** ** _old tight to me_** ** _.”_ **

Josie had found her way in front of Penelope, Penelope’s arms wrapped around Josie’s waist as they both watch the band on stage, swaying back and forth to the music. Penelope placing delicate kisses on Josie’s shoulder. 

**_“_ ** **_Got my tee-shirt on again,_** ** _gotta_** ** _love the way you wear it._** ** _Young love, late-night_ ** **_, d_** ** _on't ever leave_** ** _.”_ **

Josie relaxes her body into Penelope, turning her head slightly to put the foreheads together. 

**_“Take me on tonight,_** ** _I want forevermore, ever more,_** ** _you_** ** _and I,_** ** _I want forever more._** ** _Take me on tonight_** ** _.”_ **

Josie’s hand wraps its way back, getting ahold of Penelope’s cheek, and she turns her neck, meeting Penelope’s lips as they kiss their way through the chorus. Onlookers too transfixed on the band before them. They separate as they continue to hold onto each other until the song’s finish. 

“I love you,” Josie expresses as the crowd claps off the duo from the stage. 

“And I love you,” Penelope answers as she kisses Josie’s cheek and they refocus on their surroundings. 

Once they arrive home, all getting greeted happily by Gus Gus, they're all on an emotional high. 

“I’m calling it,” Lizzie speaks up. 

“Calling what exactly?” Josie asked. 

“Couch sleepover,” Lizzie says with a successful smile. “It’s been a great night and I just, I don’t know,” Lizzie mentions as she starts to doubt her idea during the midst of her emotions. 

“Couch sleepover it is,” Penelope assures as she gives Lizzie and agreeing head nod, earning a bright grin in return. 

“Matching onesies?” Josie offers with an eyebrow raise. 

“Of course! It’s a sleepover. I’ll make popcorn,” Hope insists as she gives Lizzie a quick peck. 

“I call the first movie,” Josie claims as she skips her way towards the TV. 

“Baby, no more cheesy RomComs, please,” Penelope pleads as she follows Josie. 

Lizzie is left holding the puppy as the overwhelming feeling of love hits her heart. She was so quick to call herself broken when she was younger, but now? Now she’s engaged to a woman who holds so much love and patience towards her. Her and Josie were closer than they ever were, and Penelope quickly became a best friend that was willing to fight for her. Her life felt like it was played the way it should have always been. The love, security, and unity she has now defied all the odds. She was whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're down to one chapter, which will be an epilogue. The new story is coming along, but I highly recommend enjoying this fluff because the next storyline is a doozy. 
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think! Also, what is everyone's current favorite song? Mine is Tokyo by Joan.
> 
> Concert song: Joan - Take Me On (Their whole EP Potra is great)


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed my username, and this is the longest chapter I've written. ENJOY!

** One year later **

“Hope! Lizzie!” Penelope yells from  their living room as Gus wags his tail excitedly at Penelope’s visit.

Hope and Lizzie have officially been w ives for 4 months.  It became a major change within the group when the pairs  started living separately. Hope and Lizzie were  respectively married,  ready  to start building the family they’ve both dreamt of. As f or Josie and Penelope, they settled on  finding a small home for themselves, too. 

The process for  the two was a no brainer. They were in love and the saw a future that held both of them in it . There was no hesitance or doubt in their minds that  what they had was there to stay. 

It was an adjustment for both duos to live separately, however, the ir homes were within a ten-minute distance from one another. As a tradition, they made Saturdays their bonding time, sleeping over at one another houses,  just like old times. 

Penelope  had  left work,  her nerves skyrocketing as she drove to Hope’s and Lizzie’s home.  Having their house key had its perks since she had no time  to waste. She opens the door, quickly walking in and waits for Hope and Lizzie to make their appearance.

As they  walk out of their room, Lizzie  doesn’t hesitate and bolts  towards Penelope. Penelope ’s eyes grow wide and she does her best to brace herself .  Lizzie takes a small jump, hoping Penelope would catch her. She does, but Lizzie’s momentum still knocks them both to ground. 

“Ow ! Damnit , Lizzie,”  Penelope  winces  as she tries to break out of Lizzie’s vice-like embrace.

“Babe, don’t kill her before she even has the time to ask,” Hope instructs as she hovers over the girls on the floor. 

Lizzie looks back  up at  H ope, with a dazzling smile,  and continues to hold onto a squirming Penelope. Gus Gus not helping as he excitedly goes to lick their faces

“I’m just so excited! ” Lizzie exclaims.

“Well, if you can get off of me and give me what I need, maybe I can actually make  it tonight,” Penelope mentions as she lays in defeat. Soon enough, Lizzie lets go, a llowing both girls to finally get off the floor. 

Penelope then dusts herself off and is  immediately wrapped into another tight embrace by Hope. It was a lot less intense than Lizzie’s greeting, but still holding  an immense emotion.

“I’m so happy for you,” Hope whispers.

Penelope smiles , “Yeah, well, how about I get her to actually say yes first.”

Hope pulls away from the hug and Lizzie quickly intercedes, “Do you really think she’d say no?” Penelope’s face goes neutral, thinking about the question that was posed.

“My anxiety is saying that she might not be ready for that step. Then again, my heart is telling me that she loves m e, so right now, I’m 50/50.” Penelope admits, her nerves overtaking her once again.

Hope holds one of Penelope’s hands, as Lizzie wraps her arm around  Penelope’s shoulders.

“Pen,  if I know anything about my sister is that you’re the one she wants. I mean come on, the girl  pursued you after all.  You two were destined to be , as cliché as it may seem. Since high school you two just… clicked. If there’s anything I’m sure about is getting a text from you saying you’ll be my sister-in-law.” 

Penelope turns her head towards Lizzie with a genuine smile, soaking in Lizzie’s words.

“ You’ve got this, Park ,” Hope confirms as she pulls out  a  small  black box from her pocket and hands it over to Penelope.

“ Thanks for holding onto it for m e.”

“ Of course,”  Hope assures.

“Now, you have everything ready for tonight ?” Lizzie quizzes as Penelope  fidgets with the box in her hands. 

“It’s all set. Josie should be home soon, so I better go .” Penelope straightens out her shoulders taking in a confident breath. She gives both girls a hug goodbye and makes her way to their front door .

“I won’t rest easy  until I hear from you, Penelope Park!” Lizzie yells just as Penelope leaves their home.

Penelope gets home, greeted by Josie  who beat her there by mere minutes.  Josie was aware that Penelope wanted to take her out on a date . However, the dress code recommendation was  to dress warm and comfortable.

“Well, my love, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Josie asked  e agerly . They were currently driving , Josie’s hand finding its refuge in Penelope’s. 

“Patience is a virtue, JoJo. We’re not far.”

Josie lets out a small  huff, pouting her lips .

“I  see the pout from my peripherals, it’s not going to help you tonight,” Penelope  says with a confident smirk. 

“Oh?” Josie responds, a playful look in her eyes as she faces Penelope. 

“Yup.”

Josie nods to herself at the simple response from her girlfriend . Accepting defeat, she continues small talk and they soon reach their destination.

“Pen, the view is gorgeous,” Josie admits , awestruck by the city light in the distance and the sound of the waves hitting the cliffs.

“It is and so are you,” she admits as she kisses Josie’s cheek. “Give me a sec, yeah?” Josie nods and gives Penelope a quick kiss before  Penelope hops out the Jeep.

Penelope grabs the blankets , and a bag she packed filled with Josie’s favorite snacks. She reaches into her jacket pocket, feeling the box safely  secured in it. She takes a deep breath in and releases it slowly before closing the back door to the Jeep. 

Penelope goes to the passenger side door, where Josie ’s eyes are scanning the scenery, and opens the door .

“Ready to get this started?”

Josie looks to Penelope with soft eyes and a loving smile, “ Definitely.”

Josie hops out of the car, offering to take some of the luggage Penelope was carrying.  Penelope locks her car and grabs onto Josie’s freehand, leading them to the spot Penelope had  picked. Once there, Penelope lays down the blanket on top of the grass, surrounded by tiny flowers and away from the neighborhood they had parked. She sits down on the blanket, holding her arm out, signaling Josie to do the same.

Josie sat in front of Penelope , her back leaned against her , as Penelope wrapped her arms  around Josie’s waist.  Penelope’s head was rested against Josie’s shoulder as they sat there in awe at the view . They spent the beginning moments talking,  eating the fruit Penelope had brought, and  sharing kisses in between.

“How did you find out about this spot?” Josie asked  from her spot next to Penelope. 

Penelope smiles, reminiscent on the  way she discovered  the cliffside lookout of the ocean and city.

“ I guess I kind of stumbled upon it one night while I went for a run,”

Josie looked over at Penelope with a confused frown,  “I don’t remember you ever going out for runs.”

“That’s because I’d run  when everyone was sleeping,” she admits sheepishly . 

“ Penelope, d o you know how dangerous that is?” Josie scolds,  the fear of something happening to Penelope again taking over.

Penelope turns to face Josie fully , turning Josie’s head towards her.

“I know, J oJo. I haven’t done it since everything that happened in downtown.  You should know this, I’m with you every night. Have I left?” Penelope says with quirked eyebrow and grin. Josie lets out a small sigh and turns her body towards Penelope and she shakes her head.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like knowing that you used to do it though,” Josie tries to rebuttal. Penelope can only smile at Josie’s protectiveness .

“Come here,” she encourages, pu lling Josie  closer. Josie places her legs over Penelope’s so  that  they wrap around her waist ,  her body is scooted up against Penelope’s.

“ I’m sorry,” Penelope apologizes quietly , hands rubbing up and down Josie’s back comfortingly. Josie leans her forehead against Penelope’s, arms around her shoulders, and hands  rubbing the nape of her neck .

“I need you around for a while ,” Josie admits with a whisper.

Penelope smiles to herself, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Penelope pulls her head away in exchange to  press her lips against her girlfriend’s forehead. She finds the moment to be the perfect time to segue into  the  real reason of the night.

“ I found this spot shortly after I ended things with Jed . I was overwhelmed with anxiety and just, I don’t know, confusion , so I ran. To be honest, I was running on pure emotion s because  I never willingly ran before,” Penelope shares and Josie chuckles in response. “Next thing I know, I’m here. I don’t know how,  but when I got here, I just felt  peace. It was quiet and private,  there was just a comfort I couldn’t really explain. I used this spot to think,  to yell, cry, and dream .”

Penelope pause d for a moment, remember ing the many nights she’s spent in the same spot .  Josie’s attention was still focused on Penelope, allowing her to express the feelings  she was sharing on her own time. 

“I thought a lot about my mom,  wondering if she misses m e  at all. Aside from the once in a while phon e call s, ” Penelope admits with a sad laugh . Josie moves a hand from around Penelope ’s neck to cup  her cheek, soothingly rubbing her thumb against  her skin.

“I al so spent a lot of time wondering  what I wanted in life. Who did I want to be, what impression did I want to leave behind . Everything I could possibly think about,” she laughs and Josie smiles. “But you know what I thought about most up here?”

“What?” Josie asked  curiously.

“You,” Penelope shares with a grin.

Josie’s  cheeks heat up at the confession,  “Me?”

Penelope nods her head  and turns her hand slightly to kiss her palm , “You.  I already knew I was in love with you , but I always convinced myself to not go there. I had a lot of fear that I would screw up everything. Not even just between us but with Hope and Lizzie, too. You guys were all I had and I thought if  I  said anything to you, I’d lose that .  Not to forget you were in a committed relationship at the time too. So my  chances felt slim to none.  Then, you and Rafael broke up -,”

“Thank God,” Josie  interrupts abruptly speaking her mind.  Penelope laughs at t he sudden response.

“Sorry.”

“No need to be,” Penelope  soothes as she  gives Josie a chaste kiss. “ Anyway, when you broke up,  I suppressed the hopes of maybe, just maybe, I had a chance.  I didn’t want my feelings to interfere with your healing, so I just supported you  throug h it,  leaving my feelings out of it. The only thing I could do was hope that you’d see me , to really see me through all of it. I wanted to shout it out so many times, but I never could. So, I just settled for being your friend .  It was hard, but the only thing I cared about was your happiness. That’s genuinely all ever wanted for you . If anyone deserved everything good this world has to offer, it’s you. I would fight or surrender whatever it is  for you to have the happiness you deserve. ”

Josie couldn’t  restrain herself any longer and she leans in quickly, giving her a deep kiss . Penelope reciprocates, a low moan escaping the sudden intensity of their heated kiss.  Josie pulls away,  cupping Penelope’s face in her hands and staring deep into her eyes. 

“ Do you know how much I love you?” Josie ask ed  desperately . Penelope just maintained eye contact , allowing Josie to  continue.  “ I can  confidently say I have never , nor will I ever know , a  greater love than what you give me ,” tears start to streak her face as she smiles adoringly through her explanation. Penelope’s  expression mirroring  Josie’ s.

“Pen ,” Josie sighs  endearingly,  as she wipes away the tears from  Penelope’s cheeks . “ I’ve always seen you. Maybe I was late to know the full awareness of what I felt, but I saw you. I’ve seen the way you  cared for the people who mean something to you. You’re selfless, kind, giving , supportive, and so many other things that would be too long  to list,” she chuckles.

“You could try ,” Penelope answers with a cocky grin.

“ Arrogant,” Josie starts and they both laugh at the  moment before Josie continues. “ When I left the toxicity of the  relationship I had with Raf, the blinders started coming off.  You were the light I needed to see . You shined  brighter than anyone else I could see and it was if all arrows were pointing to you. Baby, you are the happiness that I needed and the happiness that I wanted . Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done .  You bring so much laughter and joy into my life every day , I wouldn’t change it for the world . ”

Penelope drops her head into  Josie’s chest  with a whiny laugh, moved by Josie's words. The action only causing Josie to giggle back.

“Wow, did I cause my heroine to go soft?” Josie teases as Penelope retal iates by tickling her sides. Josie lets out a loud shrill of a laugh, immediately begging for Penelope to stop, and she does. They let their emotions settle,  smiling and  holding each other close. Penelope took in a  heavy breath, refocusing on her goal for the night.

“ All of that being said, if there’s one thing I learned from you, Jo sie, is your bravery. You’ve been brave in everything you’ve done.  In your friendships, your career, an d the decisions you needed to make,  that haven’t always been easy.  Mostly, your bravery with us . If it wasn’t for you for expressing your feelings for me, who knows where we would be. Not only that, but  you were brave enough to put yourself out there, not even knowing the response you would get in return. That’s admirable . ” Penelope takes a moment to compose  herself, the moment soon to happen, making her anxious. 

“ Now, if I can get you to be brave for a minute and shut your eyes , that would be great,” Penelope smiles innocently and Josie  shakes her head at the request but does what she’s asked.

“I don't know what you're doing, Pen, but you’re lucky I trust you ,” Josie shares as she keeps her eyes shut. 

Penelope does her best to reach into her pocket, tryin g not to be too obvious with Josie  practically straddling her. She pulls out the small box and slowly opens it up, preventing it from making the clicking sound. She takes one last soothing breath , hopeful for  the outcome she has dreamt of.

“Josie,” she whispers and Josie opens her eyes.  She looks into Penelope’s eyes, and when Penelope looks down so does she. Her  eyes widen and her hand shoots up to her mouth, trying  to stop the sobs that were already making its way  present. Tears fall down her face for the second time that night, both times from sheer joy . She looks back to Penelope’s eyes, who also begins to cry with a  coy grin.

“ Josie,  I have had the privilege of knowing you since  our teen years up  until now. Since then, you have been a source of hope, encouragement,  support, and love.  I couldn’t imagine doing life with anyone else who isn’t you, because it’s always been you. I’ve daydreamed and imagined what it would be like to be loved by you and those images are dull in comparison to what  it’s really like. You’ve had my heart before you even knew it and I’m so glad I listened to it.  You’re it for me.  Y ou were brave  a little over a year ago when you sang for me, and now I want to be brave for you ,” Penelope repositions the ring, posing it in front of Josie , “Josette Saltzman, will you  give me the great honor of being your wife ?”

Josie immediately nods her head, a sob leaving her lips with  a bright smile fixed on her face.

“Yes! A thousand times, yes!” Josie speaks as Penelope’s tears begin to fall  in  pure bliss. S he takes the ring out of its box and she  finds its home on Josie’s ring finger.  Once Josie sees it on her finger ,  she lets out an excited yell . She grabs onto Penelope’s shoulders , latching her lips to hers for the hundredth time that night. She pulls Penelope down on top of her as they lay there kissing passionately,  commemorating the newest chapter in their life. 

“How about we take this back home future Mrs to be?” Josie sa ys seductively. 

“ Anything for you,” Penelope responds as she goes to sit up . She pulls out her cell  phone from her hoodie pocket, quickly tapping on the camera.

“ Time to take a picture for the sisters,” Penelope comments as Josie poses with her  left hand, ring  evident, on Penelope’s cheeks and kisses he r on the lips for the quick snapshot. Penelope types out a quick “she said yes” in the group chat with the picture  attached. She put s  the phone back in her pocket and begins to pack up their belongings, immediately receiving texts back .

** Lizzie: Ahhh!!! I knew it!!!  **

** Big Red: Now we’re really going to be sisters!  ** ** This is all I wanted!!!  **

** Lizzie: I want a full breakdown of what happened, who cried, ALL OF IT! **

** Big Red:  ** ** Who would’ve thought that first year in high school we would’ve been here? ** ** I couldn’t imagine it any better. **

** Lizzie: Aww, babe!  ** ** Come cuddle!  ** ** Josie, ** ** we’re going to need a sister cuddle session immediately. **

** Lizzie: I told Gus Gus and he’s thrilled! ** ** I love winning! **

** Big Red: We love you both! Cheers to forever together!! ** **Cheers to all of us for forever together!**

Both Josie and Penelope leave the messages unread, only focused on one another as they  laugh their way through the hasty  cleanup. They make their way back to the Jeep, Penelope unlocking it and letting Josie into the  passenger seat . She walks to the back of the Jeep, opening the door and carelessly throwing everything into the back before shutting it, and making her way into the driver’s seat. Before she can even put the key in the ignition , Josie pulls her into another searing kiss , only letting go for the need of air.

“I love you, Penelope Park,” 

“I love you , Josette Saltzman,” Penelope responds as she lays another small kiss on Josie’s lips. “Now, how about we take this  celebration home?”

Josie smiles in glee, “ The wheel’s all yours, my wife to be.”

And with that, Penelope begins driving them home, sneaking in kisses at every stop sign and red light on the way.  They’ve both battled through their own journeys to get them to where they were now . Love was written for them, to experience the beauty life had for them , together. They’ve both found their happiness and  couldn’t wait for the years that laid ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! It's been a fun story to write for you all. I will more than likely add onto this fic in the future, but for now, this is it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it and enjoying it along the way. I hope the ending was worth it for you! I'm going to take a bit of a break, and I will be back soon with my next fic!
> 
> Take care! - Jay
> 
> Song: Mahalia - Grateful


End file.
